


How Did It All Change So Much

by TheBrothersRowe



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Deathes, F/M, Hero! Delsin, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Control, Original Characters - Freeform, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrothersRowe/pseuds/TheBrothersRowe
Summary: It's been over a year and a half since the victory against Augustine. Conduits and normals living together in peace. Now 26, Delsin relaxes in his home at Salmon Bay, living a calm life with his girlfriend and best friend. But what happens when his little true hero retirement is thrown off balance when a new organization comes in. Labeled at the Founders, they come to purge the world of non-conduits, and have conduits take rule as the superior race. Delsin must fight this new enemy, dealing with multiple strong conduits. Delsin will gain new powers on his adventure, new friends,  and most of all new enemies. Some old faces will reappear, making things better and worse.Will Delsin Rowe be able to defeat, and save Seattle and the world from genocide, or is his fate sealed by the Founder's best weapon, Hydro?





	1. The Little Things - Delsin

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord I love this game so much. I love the story, game, characters, and strive to get 100%. This is actually a re-write of my story similar to this on my DA, with some major changes.
> 
> OC's in this story:
> 
> Tanis Johnson. Currently 29, Tanis is a girl with a passion to see the world. Childhood best friend of Delsin Rowe, and ex-girlfriend of Reggie Rowe, Tanis has history with the boys. Raised by her grandmother Betty, she grew up with the boys, even falling in love with one. Sadly, after high school, the relationship broke apart with Tanis wanting to see what the world had to offer, and Reggie going to join the law. Tan is considered a free spirited woman, determined. and curious.
> 
> Her looks consist of black hair in a low assymetrical cut, which is shaved on the left side. (Mo-cap looks like Julia Jones). She wears a black top with no sleeves an a high collar, baggy gray-green pants, and biege heels.

"Okay, everyone shut up, he's coming." I heard Fetch chuckle from downstairs. "You're the loudest one here." Eugene's voice added. The hell, Eugene and Fetch? What were they doing here? I cocked an eyebrow, heading downstairs. "Who let you assholes in-"

"SURPRISE!" I nearly shit myself when everyone screamed out loud, hoping in front of me. All my friends stood before me, grinning as they shouted. In the group was my girlfriend Fetch, my best friend Eugene, childhood best friend Tanis, carretaker Betty, and many other members of our tribe were here. "Oh my god!" I exclaimed in shock. Fetch chuckled, walking over to me, and kissing me on the cheek. "Happy birthday you sexy son of a bitch." She said, wrapping an around my neck. I blinked at her confused, and Mia scoffed. "Did you really forget your birthday again Delsin? What is this? The third year in a row or something?" Tanis questioned, looking at me skeptically. I grimaced a bit, "Guess so.".

I was usually always so cheery when it came to my birthday. Using it as a get out of jail free card with Reg. But ever sense Seatelle....

I bit back the thought, looking at the others, not wanting to ruin everyone's hard work. "Thanks everyone." My eyes skimmed the room, "So, is it ice cream cake?". "But of course you royal shit." My girlfriend teased. Tanis through her arms in the air grinning, "Let them eat cake!". Betty chuckled at her granddaguther, watching as Eugene and Fetch followed her. I prepared to follow her, when the older woman grabbed my shoulder. "Betty?" I questioned, turning around to face her. Betty shook her head, her aged face forming into a frown. "Delsin, I know how you are on this day. If you want, I can stop everyone." She offered. I looked at her, before shaking my head slowly. "Thanks, but no thanks Betty. I don't want to ruin their fun." I remarked, gently taking her hand off my shoulder, and walking over.

Tanis flashed me a smile, holding a plate out towards me. "Glad you remembered to get chocolate this time Tan." I grinned as I took the plate. Tanis rolled her eyes, smirking. "The one time I shall tolerate your petty hatred against vanilla." She remarked as she cut her own slice. "Hey, vanilla is to bland for me." I said through a cold mouthful of ice cream cake. "D, talk with your mouth closed, I can't take you serious." Fetch stated, taking a scopp of her cake. "Is Delsin ever meant to be taken seriously?" Tan commented. "Hey, this isn't a gang up on me time. Come on, back me up Eugene." I turned to my best friend. "Sorry, but I'm staying out of this." Eugene replied, making me groan and the girls laugh. So much the back up buddy.

The rest of the part went of surprisingly well. Everyone was doing their own thing, keeping each other entertained. I made my waay over to the couch where the others where, and sat down. "So, what's going on here?" I questioned, turning to Tanis and Fetch. "Delsin, you've been replaced my me." Tan playfully teased. Fetch rolled her eyes, digging into her cake. "Sorry, but I ain't into girls." Fetch stated. "Shame." Tan sighed. "Wouldn't that make you bi, cause weren't you dating Reggie or something?" Eugene asked. Tan grimaced for a second, adjusting herself in her seat.

"We were for a while. Started during sophmore year, and we kept going until a year after high school ended. We just, had different plans. Reg wanted to be a part of the law, and I wanted to see the world. Long distance just wasn't working." Tanis sighed. Eugene frowned, and she noticed. "We still kept in contact, we didn't hate each other." Even if they were ex's, there was a fondness in her voice. She really did love Reg. Tanis smiled sadly, seemingly deep in thought. I leaned forward, placing a hand on her lap. Tanis gave a small smile. "Enough mooping, let's just enjoy the little things in life." She thought out loud, as we all nodded in agreement.

Shame the moment was soon short lived, as Fetch and Eugene got up off the couch. "Aw, that's all guys? No after night drinking?" I asked. "Sorry D, I wanna be sober for the drive back." Fetch replied. "We want to be back by mourning." Eugene stated. "Oh." I sighed out, leaning back in my chair. Tan looked at me, before turning to the other two, smirking. I glanced at her confused, when she spoke. "Save room guys, we're going with you." Tan exclaimed. "Wait what?" I questioned. "You heard me Del, we are going to Seattle.".


	2. Off to Seattle - Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the story, it's about 18 months after Second Son, so a year and a half has passed. For the ages I have Delsin as 26, Fetch 23, Eugene 21, and Tanis as 28. This chapter is to be imagined as a road trip montage

"Got all your shit packed up nice and tight D?" I asked, slamming the van door shut. "As nice and tight as it can be last minute." Delsin groaned, looking at Tanis. The girl snickered, stepping out of the log house. "What? Seattle is beautiful, it's unfair I don't get to go every once and a while." She commented. Delsin scoffed, getting in the passenger seat. The older lady, one D always talked about, stepped out of the log house. Tan turned around to hug the old lady. I put my two fingers to my mouth, whistling. "Come on, we ain't got all day!" I exlaimed. Tan rolled her eyes, saying bye to Betty, and joining Eugene in the back.

With all four of in the car, and some over dramatic goodbyes from the two, we were off to Seattle. Snacks. Check. Sick beats. Already on. Booze. Got it. Swapable drivers so we aren't arrested. Let's leave that to Eugene and Tanis-nope she's already got a beer. Nevermind. Damnit, and I might've wanted to get wasted this trip.

'Pieces of The People We Love' blasted over the radio as we drove through the streets, making our way to Seattle. Tanis bobbed her head to the song, whilst taking pictures of the roadside. Something about her traveling scrap book. Sorry not all of us had the money and status to travel around the world freely. Delsin scared me when he leaned over, taking the steering wheel. He gave me a mischevious grin, nudging his head towards the road. I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, pushing him away from the steering wheel.

Eugene and Delsin both held some dorky remote thing, tapping away at it screens of it. Tanis chuckled, watching Delsin scream in rage. Eugene gave a shy smile, before we all flinched as Delsin's anger made smoke flood the van. We all screamed his name, opening the windows, coughing.

I sat in the back with Delsin, glaring at my boyfriend. Del pouted, and I bit my lip. Don't do that fuckin' look D. He cupped his hands together, opening his eyes wider. I let out an agitated scoff, before kissing on the forehead after calling him an asshole. With us in the back, a slightly drunk Tanis did her best help Eugene not freak out while driving. Delsin smiled at me, and held out an arm. A grin grew on my face, as I decided to get comfy. Resting my head on my boyfriend's shoulder, I stretched, laying comfy. Tanis gave us a smirk, and Delsin stuck his tongue out at her. Tanis chuckled, sipping her beer bottle.

Delsin took the drive this time, Eugene passed out in the back with Tanis. The woman looked sickly, unrolling the window. Delsin exclaimed loudly in annoyance as the woman vomited out the window. I face palmed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Tanis groaned, wiping off her mouth. Delsin rolled his eyes, turning the car towards a gas station. Tan went to wipe herself off, while I headed towards the fast food place not far from it.

Tan climbed into the back of the car groaning, and D decided to hop in the back with her. Eugene looked at me, while I shrugged. Swinging the van doors open, I tossed everyone's food onto their laps. Tanis shook her head groaning. D chuckled, putting her food in the compatment, and got comfy in the back. Back on the road again, I turned up the music. Teen angel groaned as we lost signal farther down the road, but used his powers to help guide the GPS back to Seattle. Munching onto a burger, I looked at his phone, nodding as I understood the directions.

Night was taking over, and I could feel myself dozing off. Delsin shook his head, leaning over. I sighed, pulling over and switching with him. Tanis was already passed out in the back, snoring softly. Eugene was dozing off, his head lulling forward every once and a while. Yawning softly, I rested my face on my hand, letting my eyes rest. Not even two minutes into him driving, Delsin suddenly stopped the car waking us all up with a fright. We all screamed his name in annoyance, and he chuckled nervously, gesturing to a crash down the road. Tanis groaned, stepping out of the car. I scoffed, throwing my arms in the air. I unbuckled myself, leaning towards the passenger seat, pulling out air freshener, spraying it to get rid of the smell of smoke and vomit. With Tanis back in the car, and Delsin driving around the crash, we were back driving through the dark roads. Not able to sleep from that scare, I smirked to myself. Rolling down my window, I trailed my hand outside the van window, and let my powers flow.

Beautiful pink streamed from my palm, leaving a faint trail of neon behind me. Del smiled at me from the mirror, driving down the roads. Tan flased me a tired grin, but I could tell she was totally jealous of this shit. Waving my hand back and forth, I grinned seeing the Space Needle coming up.

"Seattle, here we are!" I exclaimed. Eugene smirked, checking signals on his phones. "You still looking up freaking lone DUP signals teen angel?" I groaned, which he shrugged at. D quirked an eyebrow, half listening. Tanis yawned, stretching as Delsin started to drive over the bridge to Seattle. It's impressive how much everyone worked together to fix this thing after Augustine freaking destroyed it. As we were half way through the street, a frequency from Eugene's phone caught our attention.

"Repeat: Rowe has just entered Seattle. Will keep an eye on the target."


	3. Back to Seattle - Delsin

"Delsin relax, I'm sure it was nothin'." Tanis slurred a bit, slowly sobering up after taking some pills and water. I shook my head vigorously, letting out a loud exhale. "No, no fucking way that was someone pulling out leg. They specifically said Rowe." I retorted. "Could be another Rowe." She added. I shook my head, groaning. "Don't let her bother ya D, she's too out of it to be in it." Fetch remarked. "Where'd you get that joke from? Wikipedia?" Eugene whispered, getting a jab in the shoulder from Fetch for his poor humor, and insult.

Fetch drove down the bridge, eventually making it into Queen Anne. I grimaced slightly, remembering how it had been the first time we came here. Man, it was chaos. Me and Reggie.... I stopped the thought. Letting out a shaky breathe, I turned to the side, watching the gently waters being ever so gently pushed along by the cold November winds.

"I can do this! I can do this!"

I turned away from the waters, shaking my head vigorously. A faint ringing began to grow around me, as I held my head. What the hell was that sound? I could hear faint murmures, but the ringing over powered them quickly, and soon the only thing I could hear over it was water and my own labored breathing. Suddenly it grew cold, like ice was growing within the car. There was a sudden pressure on my arm, but I could only see a ashen gray area around me for miles. Where had the van gone? I tried to call out to the others, but the waves over powered my vocals. Growing frantic, my eyes darted around the area quickly. Nothing, there was nothing but endless gray and fog! I need to go. I need to leave. I NEED TO GET AWAY.

My lungs seemed to tighten painful as I ran aimlessly through the fog. Words were trapped in my tight throat, leaving me mute. Where was I? I desperately smoked forward, trying to get to the end faster, but no matter how far I went, I could only see the fog before me. Trying to calm my panicked breathing, I blasted a smoke bullet forward, hopping some how it'd light my way. To my horror the fog practically engulfed it, leaving me in the fog once more. Cold bitter winds hit my skin, as I collapsed onto my knees helplessly, holding my head. Shaky sobs exited my throat, but my cries were silence and unheard. Tears ran down my cheek, before I could hear a call.

"Deslin?!"

I flinched, looking up slowly. R-Reg? I tried to call out to him, but the silent spell didn't leave me. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I ran as fast as I could towards his voice. The damned chain had me nearly trip up multiple times. Hold on brother, please. My way to him surprisngly led back to the trails I had left from what felt like hours ago. "Delsin, where are you?!". My legs extended as far as they could, my body pushing itself to the limit as I tried to reach him. I choked multiple times upon trying to scream out his name. God, I just needed to tell him I was there! That I was here! "Stop now!" A female voice shouted, sending horror through my body. I dashed forward in a turrent of smoke, my lungs tightened from all the movement. No, no not again. Not again!

A silent curse erupted from my lips as I faceplanted in the ground. Fuck. Grunting, I pushed myself up, limping forward as fast as I could. Why wasn't I healing? Why wasn't I healing?! Tears ran down my cheeks as I desperately to reach him. Please, please don't do this. Please, I can save him this time. I can make it. I have to. I can't just watch him die again! Not again...

The sound of water slowly came back, and I knew I was close. The fog was thinning out the closer I got to the waves. My footwork soon began to get back in order once I was able to see the outline of the sea. Almost there. I was so close! Bursting forward, I felt relief as I could make out the outline of someone. Reg, Reggie hell yes- My body froze, and I stopped in horror. Augustine stood by the ledge, looking down at the waters. No. No, I ran as fast as I could. There's no way I could've been to late!!! Augustine turned to me, and I felt my entire being crumble as she changed before my eyes...it me. The other me looked down at me, face lack of emotion. He stepped to the side, letting me see the waters as I collapsed onto my knees. "See that? See how you still couldn't save him?" A helpless sob exited my lips. He stepped forward, now right in front of me, and we slowly looked at each other.

"It's always going to be your fault...and you know it."

"Delsin!" My eyes sprung open, as I looked around frantically. I was in the car, and 3 sets of eyes were looking at me with concern. It took me a moment to process we were in the van, and that we had stopped in front of a rather nice looking set of apartments. "W-What...?" I was able to speak again, my voice quivering. Fetch looked at Eugene, who turned to me. "You had us all scared. You were....screaming in your leap." He confessed. I just blinked silently. "Was it that nightmare again?" A now sobered up Tanis asked me. "Wait, nightmare? What nightmare?" Fetch asked. "It's nothing-" "Delsin's being having this same nightmare almost every other week... at least from what I've heard from my nana." Tanis cut me off. I scowled at her, and she just frowned. "D, the hell?! Why didn't you tell us?" Fetch asked. I glared, clenching my fist. "This isn't a interrogate Delsin time!" I snapped, kicking the door open. Eugene tried to plead with me, but I dashed off into a puff of smoke, leaving them behind.

Damnit....no matter how many times I had that nightmare....it was me that always made him fall...not save him.


	4. And He's Out - Eugene

"Ugh, goddamnit D." Fetch let out an exasperated sigh. Tanis and I stood nervously as the pink haired woman swore to herself, before turning to us. "MInd bringin' the shit inside while i get him?" Before either of us could respond, she was gone in a trail of neon. Tanis sighed, shaking her head, and made her way to the back of the van. I followed her, choosing not to argue. She was dealing with most of the luggage thankfully, my arms weren't exactly made for heavy lifting. I heaved as I grabbed Delsin's stuff, heading towards the apartment me and Fetch shared.

"So, how'd you guys get this fancy place?" She asked as we entered the building. "Oh, the owner actually um gave it to us for free, for a couple of weeks." I replied, getting a surprised looking from her. "You're shitting me right? One of the best looking apartments in Seattle, and it's free for you." She snorted, only stopping when she caught on I was telling the truth. Also she snorted when laughing. Weird. I nervously pushed my glasses up, walking tot he elevator. "One of the conduits we rescued from Curdan Cay, turns out it was the owner's son. As a thank you, they gave us a home." I explained, "I miss my basement every once in a while, but this place does have good wifi.". She snorted again in laughter, smiling at me. I quirked an eyebrow at her, making her snicker more. "Delsin wasn't lying when he said you were a cinnamon bun." She stated. A what?

The two of us eventually made it to our floor, entering the apartment. Tanis' eyes grew wide, as she gently put her suit case onto the ground by the door. "Damn, they really did love their kid." She remarked, taking off her high heels and tossing them onto her suit case. "Y-Yeah...glad some parents care." I muttered under my breathe. She still heard me, and turned to face me. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." I replied almost to quickly. She looked me dead in the eye, walking over. Tan put a hand on my shoulder, and looked me over. "Let's sit, I'll make some tea." Tanis led me to the kitchen, sitting me down at one of the bar stools. Only Fetch used it really. Due to me not being a fan of drinking, and literally just turning of age to drink.

"Mugs?" She asked entering the kitchen. "Left cabinet by the fridge." She opened the cabinet, pulling out two mugs. Searching the other cabinets, she began to speak. "We can talk you know. I know you've only met me because of Delsin's surprise party, but still, I wanna know my buddies besties.". I looked at her, not knowing what to say as she looking at me with her wood brown eyes. Wood brown. God was that the best I could come up with? While I was mentally insulting myself over the color of her eyes, she pulled out a kettle placing it on top of the stove. Thinking for a moment, she placed the mugs onto the marble counter, and headed to her suitcase. "Just speak your mind! It's like improve! Go along with whatever enters your head!" Tan called out.

"I've never been one for improve..." I thought silently.'

After a few minutes of thinking on a topic to talk about, the most generic one I could think of came to my mind. "How did you and Delsin meet..?" I questioned. I could hear her almost smile from her spot. "Heh, it was back when I was like... 10, 11? He was a little squirt, just barely 7. My nana Betty was the one that introduced us actually, my family to his. Because of course, I lived out of the area with my parents, and my dad wanted to see his mama. Heh, our moms got along so fast, and our dads were just in neutral terms. So, while the adults were busy, of course us kids were roped together." Tanis explained, returning with a box of tea packets. I won't ask why she carries that in her suit case. She headed to the stove, starting to put in the tea packets, boiling it. I thought over the story, and realized she hadn't mentioned Delsin's brother once.

To be fair I didn't really know him all that well, and he did kinda hate me when we first met. Plus wanting to arrest me that same moment. Even so, I couldn't even imagine how it must've felt for Delsin. I turned to her, biting my lip. Before I could speak, she spoke.

"You're going to burn a hole into the side of my head kid." She sighed, turning to him, "It's about him isn't it?". I bit the inside of my lip, and nearly jumped out of my seat when the kettle whistled loudly. Tanis grabbed a cloth, and poured the hot tea into the cups. Using another rag, she grabbed both mugs by the handle and walked over. I tentively placed two costers down to prevent any marble damage. Wouldn't want Fetch to freak out. She pulled a bar stool over to her side, and sat across from me. Her eyes drifted down to the hot liquid in her mug, sighing.

"It's just...I mean you talked a little about him at the log house. We never really got to know him outside of his cop over protective brother self...." I said. The woman tsked softly, turning to face me. "That's how he was. If no one else was going to be the responsible one, he was going to be. Reggie...Reg did what he had to to make sure Delsin had a good life. The three of us lost our parents on the same day we met, and that loss pulled us together. We were all there for each other for years. Heh, hearts flew...but over the years things changed. I wanted to leave the tribe, and Reggie wanted to join law.... I don't think Delsin has forgiven me for leaving yet... We were all there and I put my wants over them... Then everything happened... the tribe being attacked, Delsin's powers, Seattle, defeating Augstine...losing Reg. God, even after that it took me a year and a half to come over and actually see him again...see my tribe...." She vented out, putting her face in her hands.

I blinked at her silently, and she looked back up at me, shaking her head. "Sorry, I rambled." Tanis breathed out. "It's...okay..." I said. I wasn't the best with emotional conversations...so this was...something. We sat in a sound silence, the only sounds coming from Seattle. Slowly I turned to face the window, watching the lights of Seattle flicker. Lots of neon, hmph, no wonder Fetch loved this area. Reminded me of one of my favorite video games. Vibrant colors all around.

We heard the door twist open, and turned, watching as Delsin and Fetch entered the room. Both looked a little annoyed, but not at each other, but about something else. "Something happen?" Tanis asked. Fetch threw her arms in the air, groaning loudly. "Some dumb assholes, that's what." She replied, getting onto the couch and turning on the TV. Delsin headed towards the balcony. Me and Tan looked at each other, not knowing what to say, and sat in silence once more.


	5. Troubling Times - Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say now I love Delsin X Fetch

"Making me chase afta ya like some lil brat now D." I groaned, dashing in a trail of neon after my boyfriend, "Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?".

Following around after a couple of minutes, I made my way up to the top of my old base. Heh, lots of good memories here. Taken down those drug dealers, takin' them out. While walking towards the ladder, I noticed a pair of familar black sneakers. I could see it easy thanks to some neon stashes I had left up there. I zipped up there, landing a little behind him. Delsin let out an aggrivated sigh, turning to me. "Can't a man get a moment to himself?" He questioned, throwing his hands up in the air. I clicked my tongue as I shook my head. "Nope." I remarked, walking over and sat right besides him. He let out an aggrivated grunt, and I turned to him. His eyes widened in shock at me. "Noooo, Fetch don't you dare." D began.

I smirked, flashing a set of puppy eyes at him. He swore, trying to look away as I gave my best pouty lip. Not even a minute in, Delsin let out a loud groan. "Why the puppy eyes?" He sighed. I chuckled, putting my head on his shoulder. "Who do you think I learned it from?" I quipped, getting off and hitting him on the shoulder. Del rolled his eyes, and turned his head towards the city. I followed his look, and noticed the sun was starting to peak over the sky. God, Seattle was so damn beautiful. I turned my head towards the space needle, watching the sun lights gently peak out onto it. "Heh, we need to go there for our anniversary." I remarked, looking at him. "Is that the real reason Tan invited me?" Delsin teased. "Maybe." I quirked, kissing him on the chin.

The two of us sat there together in a fond silence, watching the sun slowly rise up. It was really nice. It never was a disappointment surprisingly. Delsin wrapped an arm around me, watching the sunset with me. Heh, a girl could get used to this stuff. While I wasn't much up for that kind of sappy romance shit, D managed to bring down the facade I held up. Hmph, probably while this is the longest relationship I have ever been in. All we needed now was some good old roses and chocolates. Ha. Funny joke, I know D don't got money for shit.

"Okay, what time is it? Teen angel and your pal are probably freaking out back home considering you just dipped outta there." I explained. Delsin nodded slowly, looking down at his phone. "November 14th, and it is currently 7:13AM." He replied. I nodded, getting up. Delsin stood up, ready to head out, but before he could I grabbed his wrist. "D, we've been dating for almost a year now. You know you can tell me things." I told him. He flashed me a small smile, standing up besides me. "I know that." He moved aside a loss strand of my hair, and kissed me on the forehead. I smirked, playfully pushing him back. "WOAH!" Delsin screamed as he fell off the ledge of the billboard. "Oh shit Delsin!" I exclaimed, forgetting we were right next to the end of end.

I looked over, sighing in relief upon seeing Delsin carefully floating in place. He looked up from floating in a pile of smoke, looking slightly annoyed. I chuckled in embarrassment, floating down with neon. "Gotta hit the gym D. You're a twig." I stated, poking at his stomach. His face turned bright red, covering his abdomen in response to that. "Oh how you wound me dear Abigail." He retorted. I scoffed, poking him once again. "Ow, come on," he smoked in front of me, "Don't be like that my sweet girl. You insulted me first.". "Oh whatever!" I exclaimed, zipping past him. Delsin groaned, smoking after me. "You know you can't catch me like that!" I called out, leaving people in awe from the beautiful trails of neon I had left behind me. "Oh no for long!" Delsin's familiar laughter flooded the air, and I turned my head to see his neon trail coming after my own. "Hey, that's my power ya damn cheater!" I shouted back. "It's technically my power too!" Delsin chuckled, making his way after me.

The two of us ran through the streets, laughing like little kids as I had Delsin chase me. Heh, it was nice to have some boys after me besides DUP scum for once. We ran through the ridge, entering the lantern district. Most of the neon things were long off now, shame, looked so good at night time. Making sure to stay on the sidewalk, not wanting to create some accidents, I turned towards the park. The chill November winds hit my skin, making me smile. I closed my eyes, taking in everything around me. Seattle was never a disappointment. The weather, the sounds, heck even people surprisngly, made this place amazing. Course, it was Delsin that started forcing me and teen angel to socialize if we were gonna take over for him back here.

While enjoying my moment, my boot proceeded to catch onto a rock, causing the neon dash to cut short and for me to fall forward. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed. "Fetch!" I heard Delsin yell, and I gasped as his body collided with mine. The two of us rolled down a small hill in the park, groaning as we landed on the bottom.

"Why'd you stop?" Delsin grunted out. "That rock moved I swears it." I replied, opening my eyes. I looked down at Delsin's brown eyes, smiling at him. No wonder I wasn't being lightly crushed by his twig body, I was on top of him. "Ain't this some imagery." I commented, getting an eyeroll from Delsin. "You wish." He chuckled, getting up, before turning to me, "Maybe later.". I gasped aloud as he winked at me, and started heading up the hill. "As long as we don't bother teen angel in his natural habitat we're good." I replied, climbing up after him. Delsin stood at the edge of the hill, holding a hand out towards me. "How gentleman like." I commented. Delsin smiled, pulling me up. "I thought you said I was a twig, yet you take my hand." Delsin said, looking at me. I felt my cheeks brighten seeing how close we were. He seemed to have done this on purpose, as he lowered his head to kiss me. I puckered up my lips, standing on my toes to kiss him.

Our lips were so close, when Delsin pulled away. I groaned in annoyance. Way to cock block yourself D. Way to kill a good moment too. Delsin let go of me, looking around confused. "Did you hear that?" He asked. "Hero conduit got super hearing now? Heh, I wonder who you snatched those powers from." I joked. "No, okay, that was funny, but no, I seriously hear something." I watched as he turned towards the entrance of the park, and began to walk over there. I quirked an eyebrow, following him. As we grew closer, I could very faintly hear some chatter. No, not chatter. It was something else. "Are those...protestors?" I questioned as we made it out to the entrance of the park. Not to far off on my guess, a group of protestors. "Guess some things never change." Delsin whispered under his breathe. "These ain't anti-conduit protest D. There anit-non-conduit protest."

For the past five months there have been conduits goin' around waving signs, picking fights with anyone who wasn't a conduit. Sure, us conduits have had dealt with a lot of shit, but this was as extreme as taking out all conduits. It didn't help that some of them were passing around rumors about some big ol conduit organization that was backing them up, ready to wipe out the entire non-conduit race.

"Alright, leave this to me this." Delsin switched on his bannerman title and walked over to the crowd. I stood idly by the entrance, watching from a distance. Yeah, the peace didn;'t last long. Delsin's hot headed nature, plus not thinking, involved to him and the protestors yelling at each other. Before I could even come over to check, he stomped over to where I stood. "We're heading back. I'm already done with this bullshit." Delsin stated. I followed him, looking back at the protesting group. "What the hell happened back there D?" I asked. "They claimed I didn't care about conduits just because I refused to kill innocents. Guys are freaking extreme." He groaned aloud. I took his hand in mine, looking him in the eyes as we stopped a block away form me and Eugene's apartment.

"Look at me D. Screw what they say. Their a bunch of angry conduits, who are trying to muck up your example. You are a great man. You're the bannerman." Delsin rolled his eyes at the nickname, and I made him look at me, "That don't mean nothin' though. What matters is how those who want to be like you, and help the new generation will see you. Only they matter. Well plus me, Tan, Eugene, and your old lady.". He looked down at me, "You aren't half bad at this whole support role.". Support role my ass, we all know that's Eugene being obsessed with that Mercy chick, from what was it he called the game? Underwatch? Overlook?

I held my head forward, and Delsin caught on. He leaned his head down towards mine, until our foreheads were touching. Weird as it was, it was our things. Just...our thing. After a moment of this, D was calm enough for us to start walking again. We made our way to the apartment, turning the corner. I saw my van coming up, and my eyes widened in shock. "Are you...fucking...kidding me...?" I gasoed out, running my hands though my hair upon seeing my car keyd.

Written on my side of it was 'Those Who Do Not Join, Will Face The Same Fate As The Non-Conduits'.


	6. Hydro - Delsin

These people were insane I swear! Letting out a heavy sigh, I walked out onto the balcony. "What a load of bull crap." I sighed out in annoyance, leaning against the balcony supports. This was not what I had in mind when it came to being the bannerman. I wanted to lead the new generation to peace, not more fighting. Plus, why they gotta be so petty to scratch up a great car. That van was badass. Even if me and Tanis kinda ruined it though. With the puke and the smoke and stuff. Still, it was an awesome jeep!

Thinking about the jeep made me sigh a bit, remebering a certain jeep. We just left it after we found out the road was blocked, plus Reggie took the bus.I really hoped someone from our tribe took it back, after all, it was his truck. I blinked for a moment, remembering our first trip here. Me and Reggie's bickering. Heh, he was not thrilled at all with our situation. I glanced at the billboards that I could see from the balcony, giving a small smile. District show downs to free the people. Reg was my morale compass, wanting me to do good even when I fucked up. A sigh escaped my lips, as I blinked back tears. "God damn...I miss you bro." I sighed out, rubbing my eyes on the edge of my white sleeve. Taking a soft breathe to calm down, I heard movement behind me. "Guys, don't sneak up on me-" A sharp gasp escaped my lips as I was stuck hard in the gut.

I crumbled to my knees, coughing heavily. "Augh...what the...hell...?" I grunted, looking up. My eyes widened seeing it wasn't one of the others, but a man in a black trench coat, and wearing a metal mask over their face. Their pale face was littered with scars, dulled out brown orbs underlined by black bags, almost as if they had lost life within them, and black hair that was slicked back, having some parts poking out here and there. 

"W-What...?" I breathed out. My eyes widened as water traveled up the person's arm and I grimaced in realization. "You're a conduit... Are you one of those protestors?" I replied through gritted teeth, stumbling to stand up. The person merely stared at me silently, their dull brown eyes staring at me with no expression visible. "Okay, not like I wanted to know your name anyway." I retorted, getting my chain ready. They did not reply, and I charged at them. As I swung my chain at them, my eyes widened as they caught me under the arm pits, and threw me through the door. "Oh FUCK!" I screamed as I broke through the glass sliding door leading back inside the apartment.

"Delsin?!" Eugene exclaimed, standing up in shock. I gasped sharply in pain, taking the glass bits out of my arm. The figure stepped through the broken window, looking at us all. Tanis gasped in fright, backing up. "Get away from my man!" Fetch cried out, blasting a neon beam at the man. He was unfazed by the attack, simply raising a water wall to block off the attack. Using the distraction, Eugen ran over helping me to my feet. "Who the hell is that?!" Tanis exclaimed, looking rather frantic. "Hell if I know!" I stopped upon hearing Fetch yell, and went wide eyed as the man held her off the ground, strangling her with a water tendril. "Oh hell no!" I shouted, running back in for round two. He glanced at me, throwing Fetch at me. "D-Don't hurt them!" Eugene pleaded, summoning an angel to attack him. With the man distracted, the four of us got up and ran.

Fetch proceeded to weld the door in place with her neon, before dashing down the stairs after us. "The vans still outside!" Fetch shouted out. "Is this normal? Is it normal for you guys? Because water conduits shouldn't just bust into nice Seattle apartments out of nowhere!" Tanis breathed out in fright. "No, things were calm minus a few stray DUP agnets!" Eugene explained. "This is not what I wanted when I agreed to come back to Seattle!" I retorted, running towards the front of the apartment with them. Other tenents there began to wake up by our yelling, and Eugene quickly shouted for them to run back inside. The four of us were almost outside, I grinned as we were almost to the car, when the man landed down in front of us, on top of an angel. We all gasped, as he ripped out a water spear from it's chest, and turned to us.

"Rowe..." Their voice was hoarse, as if they hadn't used in forever, or as if they had been using it to much, "The Founders' have proclaimed you as an enemy of the One's goal. And I, Hydro, have been sent by the One to kill you.". Wow, dramatic much?

"Well, Hydro, right? That's a lot of The's, and I personally do not give a damn." I commented, glaring at him, whilst cracking my knuckles. "Don't forget he threw you through the window." Tanis remarked silently. Fetch glared, neon wrapping around her arms, while Eugene nervously got in a fighter pose. Hydro cricked their neck, gripping the water spear they had in their hands. "We'll then, get ready to have your ass whooped." Fetch mused, as the three of us got to work on fighting this guy. "Tan, you might wanna leave this to us." I stated, launching a cinder blast at Hydro.

The water conduit leaper back, using the sewer water, and blasting water bullets at us. Fetch launched neon beams at them, and Eugene stayed behind cover releasing more angels at him. Guess the guy was still a shy nerd deep down. That or summoning He Who Dwells at 7 in the mourning probably ain't the best. Then again, we're already attracting a lot of attention probably. "Oh crap!" I exclaimed, smoking through a water attack. Ah man, that stuff stinks! Hydro continued sending strikes at the three of us, and as much as I hated to admit it, he was a pretty good fighter. "Stop movin' will ya!" Fetch exclaimed, blasting him with neon bolts. Hydro deflected the blast with water easily, but he was distracted by Fetch, and on of Eugene's angles managed to get him good in the arm. "Hell yeah!" I shouted, seeing the man was actually hit.

The victory was short lived though, as Hydro seemed unfazed by the attack. He impaled a angel, making it fade away, and turned to where Eugen was hidden behind. "No way..." I gasped, seeing the reason he wasn't hurt. A fucking metal arm. "Oh you cannot be serious! What hurts this guy?!" Fetch shouted in aggrivation. "THIS!" Tanis suddenly shouted. I went wide eyed seeing the van coming barreling towards us, and I smoked forward tackling Fetch out of the way. Tanis manuvered the van, hitting Hydro dead on. He let out a pained cry as he was flung off his feet, tumbling down the edge of the street. She took a shaky breathe, stepping out of the van. "I didn't need powers for that..." She breathed out, before gagging a bit. Eugene patted her back, and I helped Fetch stand. "Almost hit us." Fetch remarked. "I saved you didn't I?" Tan asked.

With everyoe secured, me and the others made our way across the street. The sky began to gray, clouds setting in. It lightly spinkled as I stopped, looking at the water conduit. "Who the hell were the Founders?" Fetch asked. "I don't know." Eugene shrugged, hesitantly walking over to the unconscious man. "This is not how I wanted us to spend you 26th birthday Delsin." Tanis commented. I looked at the conduit, and I smirked as we had him down. That wasn't nothing...or so I thought.... until I noticed his metal fist clenched tightly, and the water began to pull back from the beach. "Oh shit." I gasped out, and our phones began to vibrate. We all pulled out our phones in panic, and gaped in realization.

He could make a fucking flood. "Run!" I screamed just as he let the flood release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has begun. And yes, it's meant to be a quicky to show how strong he is. Imagine the Strangers first fight in God of War


	7. FLOOD - Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempted to make a ask blog on tumblr about this. Also I have made art for my story.

The water reached nearly six feet, sending all of us back. I paddled weakly, gasping as the rushing waters sent us barreling down the streets. My eyes darted around frantically, searching for something to grab on. I saw a wall near me, leading up to a low hanging building. I paddled my way towards it, and once I was close enough, I dashed up the building. Hacking out the water in my lungs, I managed to support myself on all fours. With my lungs clear, I was now on my feet, looking around for to others.

Not far ahead of me, Tanis swam what looked like an unconscious Delsin onto the roof. "Oh shit." I grunted out, ligh dashing forward. As I hit the edge, I leapt up high in the air, before floating myself down to land besides them. "What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed. "Delsin can't swim. I think he took in to much water." Tanis replied, resting her head onto his chest. She sighed in relief, and punched in the gut. Delsin shoot up with a start, gasping in pain. "Augh... What the hell Fetch...?" He groaned. I gasped in offense, while Tan chuckled weakly. Del grunted as he sat up, holding his side. "God....he just made a whole flash flood." He remarked. "I wouldn't call this a flash flood...." Tanis breathed out.

The three of us looked around, looking at the destruction in the area around us. "God damn...he is sure as hell tough." I breathed out. Delsin looked around, quickly growing frantic. "Oh shit, where's Eugene?" Delsin gasped out, staring at the water in fear. "Wait, teen angel?" I asked shocked. Tanis made her wauy to the edge, looking around in fright. "Eugene?! Eugene?" Tanis shouted, looking around frantically.

"There!" I shouted, pointing out to the end of the street. Eugene swam above the water, resting on a truck. "Eugene!" Tanis called, trying to get his attention. Teen angel took a shaky breathe, looking around wide eyed. I smirked, ready to jump in after him, when to our horror, Hydro resurface, pulling Eugen under. "Eugene!" Delsin screamed out, ready to dash forward, but stopped short upon the waves. "Crap crap..!" I exclaimed, looking for a safe way to chase after the water conduit. There's no way he wasn't speedin' through the waters by now. "Go!" Tanis shouted, diving into the water. Delsin bit his lip, dashing through the air, and eventually climbing some buildings. With them going their ways, I dashed to the left, searching for the youngest member of our group. "Kid, kid where are you?!" I screamed, jumping over the flooded streets for Eugene.

The sky was still a bleak gray, but slowly the tides began to roll back, water very slowly exiting the streets as people were walking around confused. I ran over, watching as Delsin had managed to pull a woman out of her car. "Did you find anything yet D?" I asked. He shook his head, and I grimaced. Where the hell was he? I dashed through the streets, asking multiple groups of people that were out if they saw our nerd. All the same, nothing. Starting to panic, I dashed up to the highest building that was besides me, and looking around frantically. "EUGENE!!!!" I screamed out, panting heavily. There was a whoosh, and I turned around, praying it was Eugene. Delsin frowned as he flew up the wall with his video angel wings, landing before me with Tanis in his arms. The woman frowned, shaking his head. I stood silently, feeling tears roll down my face as I thought of my best friend.

That fucking nerd was a little brother to me. Eugen was my best friend sense Curdan Cay. I felt tears burn in my eyes like they hadn't sense Brent.

Two hadns grabbed my arms, making me look them in the eyes. "Hey, hey now. Look at me Fetch. Look at me. We are going to find Eugene, okay? It's going to be fine." Delsin explained, looking me dead in the eyes. I took a shaky breathe, hugging him as I tried to calm down. Tanis stood idly by, looking at the streets below us. "It was those Founder guys... whoever they were, they did not want you to get in their way." She explained. "Yeah well they didn't take a lesson from Augustine. I am going to kick their ass." Delsin threatened. I nodded in agreement, calming down. Delsin stood by the ledge, and thought deeply. "What's the plan D?" I asked.

"But if we are....I might need some upgrades. So I believe it is time for me to meet some of those conduits I saved back in Curdan Cay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will introduce one of the many new characters I have planned for this story, so get ready.


	8. Our New Friend - Tanis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to develop this poor OC. Remember how I mentioned Tanis is Reggie's ex, well I intend to build on that.

"Anything yet?" I sighed out, driving through the streets. "No, nothing yet." Delsin sighed out. He sounded so exhausted, and I couldn't blame him. We all were tired. Only three days into Seattle and so much has happened. Poor Delsin and Fetch. I could tell how much they cared for him. Heck, even I grew to love the dorly video kid. I silently swore under my breathe, driving the van through the still partically wet streets, processing everything.

Twenty-four hours had completely passed, and we were on the hunt for new conduits. People Delsin could get new powers from, and maybe some help in finding the kid. Hopefully some info on these Founder guys. Clearly there was a lot to them. Considering they sent a water conduit assassin guy after us over Delsin not wanting to kill non-conduits was insane. They must be some crazy people to think this was the right way. Then again, Augustine wasn't the most sane either. I lightly tapped my fingers onto the steering wheel, staring silently at the red traffic light before me.

"You know, for a small town Reggie, we sure as hell have a lot of traffic light. I mean what are we? Population: 2,000?" I quipped, rapping my along the steering wheel. "Really? That's what you complain about?" Reggie mocked, sitting besides me in passenger, whilst Delsin was laying in the back of his car tapping away on his phone. "Yeah, still can't believe you want to stay in this small place and be a cop here." I stated, looking at my boyfriend, smacking my lips together. Reg gave me this somewhat annoyed look, watching the small kids cross the street before waing me off to drive forward. "Well for your information, I grew up in this community. And I want to give back to it." Reggie explained. I rolled my eyes a bit, turning the corner of the street. "Fine, it also pays for the bills. And let's me keep an eye on Delsin." Reggie said. The younger brother let out an exhale of annoyance, but was ignored by his elder sibling.

I groaned aloud, and Reggie seemed to get angered by this. "What is your problem Tanis?" He asked. I groaned, stopping at a red light, "Look Reg. It's sweet that you want to be a giver and all that, but come on! You're 21, Reggie! 21! You just became old enough to drink and smoke! And yet you're going to put you're entire young adult life into this? What ever happened to expressing you to the world? To seeing everything?!" I exclaimed. "That changed when our parents died Tanis!" Reggie shouted back. I flinched, biting my lip.

Me and Reggie were just starting off our senior year of high school, Delsin was a growing boy in High School. Our lives were happy, and the accident happened. We hadn't gotten much details on it, but all we knew was that both of our parents had died. And it was because of a conduit.

"You may not think we have much baggage here Tan, but I do! I have a younger brother I have to watch!" Reggie snapped. I glared at him, throwing my arms into the air. "Fine! Then I guess I'm heading to Europe on my own!" I screamed back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing heavily as I drove through the streets of Seattle. God, I was so selfish in that relationship. We were almost like two love struck puppies, but I ruined that when I just had to leave. Pack my bags and head to Athens. A shaky hand ran through my black hair, as I felt tears threaten my eyes. I had been so selfish back then. Up and leaving, when they clearly needed me still. But I only had my interest in mind. For nearly 7 years, I remained in Europe. Only giving call updates to my nana and Delsin every few months, visiting rarely on holidays. A lump formed in my throat, as I blinked back tears. During those years, I had spent so much time trying to call him, but just giving up. I was to weak to admit I was wrong. To tell him I was sorry. That I wanted to come home and try things again. But I never had the chance to say...anything.

I could still remember the day it happened. I was in my home in Venice, one of the best places I picked up. The call came at 3am. I was so tired from a day of work that I almost ignored it. In the end, I gave up and picked up. Delsin's heart broken voice could be heard over the line, and I felt my entire world just stop when he told me the worst sentence I could ever hear:

"Reggie's dead."

My home in Venice was sold instantly. Not a second thought or hesitation. I used that money to buy me the quickest ticket home, and coming home was just...it was all so much. So much had changed in the last six-seven years. Delsin was hero to Seattle, power sponge to all conduits. My tribe was still recovering from Augustine's attack...and the loss of someone we all knew.

And now...there was no way I was leaving again.

Soon I pulled off into a parking lot, parking the van. I didn't want my emotions to cause an accident. I padded down my face with a napkin that was in the glove box, and rubbed away my tears. Taking a shaky breathe, I got out of the car, and made my way inside the surprisingly well intact tea shop. Not many people were here, just three other customers, and a single barista. "One Earl Grey is all." I said, stepping in line. The door behind me chimed, and a female voice spoke "Make that two Earl Greys. I'll pay.". I turned to the other woman confused, as she paid for both my teas. Raising an eyebrow at her, she merely smiled. "Come on, let's have a seat." With her piper attitude, she led me to one of the tables, and had me sit down across from her. "What are you doing?" I questioned, wondering if I knew her.

The woman rolled her eyes, blowing her gum and popping it with her tongue. She looked a bit like a fashion diva, dark brown hair, fair brown skin, and dressed in a mix of orange and reds. "Isn't it pretty obvious?" She asked. I shrugged, and she sighed. "OMG, I'm here to help you obvs." She explained. "Help...us with what?" I wondered. She sighed in defeat, "Stopping those Founder guys duh." I blinked in surprise at her confession. "Wait, you know about the Founders?" I asked. "Duh, those guys have been underground for so long, they think they are slick. But once us conduits get listening to the crowds, we find things out. Just like how I found out about your friend getting nabbed." She informed, leaving me shocked.

Before I could speak any more, our teas came. The woman thanked the barista, and stood up, looking at me with shimmering amber eyes. "I gotta go, got lots of planning tonight. But if you guys want my help, you'll find me here." With that she put down what looked like a set of three badges, and I looked closer at them. "VIP pass to backstage access with famous conduit singer Stacy Hawthone on November 15th, a 3:32pm, in the Seattle convention center." I read out loud, looking surprised as I searched for her, only to find her missing from the area. Looks like our help was going to be from a freaking pop star who was a conduit. I pulled out my phone, contacting Fetch and Delsin.

"You will not believe what I just found."


	9. Welcome to the Show - Delsin

"You cannot be serious." I huffed, looking at the badges in around our necks. "Hey, it was this or nothing." Tanis remarked. Fetch showed her badge to a man at the door, and he nodded. The three of us stared confused, until another security guard walked over. "Mr.Rowe, glad Ms. Hawthorne's message got to you," He looked at me then Tanis, "Follow me.". The man led the three of us around the corner, leading to another entrance on the side of the center. "In here."

Tanis looked around, feeling out of place. I patted her on the shoulder, leading him inside. "Soooo, you happened to meet a pop star in that cafe while we were looking for Eugene or info on the Founds, AND she's a conduit?" Fetch asked. "Hey, I don't question my bearings." Tan remarked. "Is that something Betty said to ya?" Fetch quipped. "You know it." Tan replied. "Cheating on me Fetch?" I teased. "Yeah Delsin. First I steal your brother, now I steal your girl." Tanis chuckled. The two girls chuckled, walking away from me backwards. I rolled my eyes, tsked as I followed. "That's from 2014!" I exclaimed, getting a eye roll from both of them. "I was the one that showed you that song." I muttered under my breathe, following the girls.

"So what? We just wait here for the show to end?" Tanis questioned. The security guard said nothing, and merely opened a door for us. Fetch looked at me, before entering the room. "Okay then." Fetch murmured. The three of us entered the room, and tensed as the security guard closed it. I looked around, turning to Tan. "If we die, I am haunting you." I remarked. Tanis snickered, rolling her eyes. "Not if we're both dead." She added. "What are you guys? Five?" Fetch asked. I shrugged, sitting down on a couch, and observing the room. "Looks like her back stage room, or whatever their called." I explained. "Looks like it." Tan commented, taking a seat across from me.

Fetch walked over to Stacy's mirror, observing the make-up station before her. "What kind of woman needs so much make-up?" Tanis groaned, and Fetch gasped in shock, putting hand over her chest in offense. "I cannot believe you girl." She replied, taking some of the lipsticks on the stand, looking at the colors. I chuckled, watching her casually stuff into her jacket pocket, whistling as she sat across from Tan, and besides me. "No one must find out, or your both dead." Fetch hissed. I crossed an x over my chest, holding my hand up promising not to tell. Little did my pretty girl know, I crossed two fingers behind my back.

"I'm telling you Tan. She is the girlest ex-sniperett you shall ever meet. And she's my girl." "Oh my god Delsin I am going to freaking strangle you."

Nearly an hour passed, and I was so tempted to smoke dash out of there, when finally the door opened, revealing a spunky looking woman. The woman huffed, tying back her hair, taking a deep breathe. "So...this is it?" She breathed out. "Well you did give us three badges, so you must've known." Tan replied. The woman, Stacy i'm guessing, took a deep inhale to regain her compossure. "Okay, fine. This is fine." She breathed out. Fetch turned to her, craning her neck. "So show killer, what can you do to help us?" Fetch asked the question we all wanted answered. Stacy clicked her tongue, and gestured us to follow her. "Oh come on, we were waiting hours inside for you." I groaned, following her with the other two girls.

Stacy led us through the back of the convention center, moving past security guards before exiting to the back of the center. I looked around, taking a deep inhale. "I knew this was a mistake. Come on, let's go while we still have daylight to-OW!" I exclaimed feeling a burning pain in my foot. I swore, and turned to where it came from, shocked to see Stacy holding a glowing yellowish orb. "Woah...Solar manipulation?" Tan questioned. "It's how all my shows look so good, and why their all when the sun is up." Stacy informed, looking at us three, "Now, if you can actually stand still, I can help. I only know so much, but I know a pal who is actually trying to get info outta them.". "Who?" I questioned. "Wait, before I tell you, I need something in return." Stacy explained.

My dear girlfriend groaned aloud, looking at the woman. "What is it?" She asked. Stacy smirked, "1. I'm gonna need those lipsticks back," Fetch groaned, tossing the lipsticks to her, Stacy mouthed thank you, as she caught them. "2. No power transfer, these are mine strictly." She stated. "Fine, I can handle that." I stated. Shame, power of the sun would've been cool as hell. "3. I'm gonna need you or your girl here to light up my next show with your neon powers." Stacy stated, and I nodded. Great, stage decoration, fun. "And finally, no one must know I told you about him. He keeps a low profile, but he's got a big impact still. Plus, I don't want any of my fans finding out I'm going toe to toe with these Founder freaks. It's all about fame." Stacy stated, holding out a hand. "Deal." I reached for her hand, before she pulle away remembering the whole power transfer deal. Tanis rolled her eyes, shaking her hand, "Now tell us, who can help us find Eugene and deal with these Founders?".

"He's a pretty old guy going by Zeke Dunbar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be a infamous game without our best boi Zeke!


	10. So it's you -Eugene

I struggled weakly as the man, Hydro, dragged me across the ground. Oh man, it was so freaking cold. This reminded me of the one angels and demons level. Brr, in this place, I couldn't help but remember that one level in Heaven's Hellfire. Hmph, this is why I preferred the actual hellfire levels of the game. Then again, it'd probably feel better if the two of us weren't soaked to the bone. Still couldn't believe this guy grabbed m-me.

"OWWW!" I exclaimed as Hydro tossed me to the ground of the room. I hissed softly, the lights rather blinding as I looked around. The room we were in was barely lit up, a weak light bulb above a single metal bench. I took a shaky breathe in fear, flinching in fear as Hydro stepped forward...only to walk past me. I blinked a bit, pushing myself up. Okay, yes, Delsin had helped me feel better when it came to confronting things on my own, but this guy flooded the streets of Seattle! I think it was justified to be scared of this guy, especially after he kidnapped me, and nearly killed us all! "W-What are you...gonna do with me?" I asked concerned. Hydro glanced back at me, "That's for our leader to decide. You were an accident." He stated, walking towards the metal bench. Staying on the floor, I just remained, not knowing what to say.

Hydro exhaled loudly, looking back at me. "Get over here." He growled out. I flinched, "W-Why...? You kidnap me, and now yo-you expect m-me to listen to you?". He wasn't having any of it. I gasped in fear as he formed a water spear, similar to a trident, and I immediately stood up. Not wanting to be cut up, I hesitantly walked over to him. Taking a shaky breathe, I sat down on the metal bench, not knowing what else to do. The man let out a scratchy exhale, scratching the back of his neck. I gulped, nervously sittling in silence.

After a terrifying amount of silence, a pair of metal doors opened opened towards the left side of the room, allowing in a light. I had to blink a little bit to adjust to the light, and I could make out two silohuettes. Clearly a male and a female. The woman sauntered her way over, grinning as she skipped over to me. "Isn't this an interesting turn of events?" She chuckled, she had a light Latino accent, and certainly looked it. The man walked over, looking rather displeased. He appeared of Irish descent, in his mid-fourties most likely.

He turned to Hydro, growing more unhappy with the second. "What is this?" He asked. Hydro flinched slightly, but kept his stance. "It was one of his friends-" "I CAN SEE THAT!" The man snapped. I gasped as Hydro took a fist to the jaw, falling onto one knee. The woman besides me tsked, pouting as she looked at the other. "Castiel, you know how the One feels when people touch his favorite weapon." She cooed, before moving away from me. The woman walked over to Hydro, cupping his face in her hands, "But he doesn't mind it when I punish him for not getting his job done.". A evil grin grew on her face as Hydro let out an ear piercing scream, clutching his head. My eyes widened, suddenly feeling horrible for him. That was weird though, considering he literally kidnapped me...but seeing what happened when he didn't get his job done...

Soon the screams ended, Hydro lying on the floor weakly, and the woman getting up. "Shame we didn't get Rowe out of the way. But hey, now we got something to leash him on." The woman pinched my cheeks, before walking off. Castiel huffed, looking down at Hydro. "You may be the One's best assassin, but you are a weakling." Castiel turned his head, and walked out of the room, the metal doors sealing shut, leaving us once again in the dimly lit room.

I watched Hydro push himself up, and rest against the bench. With the dim light, I could see the scars all over him. "D-Did they cause that..?" I croaked out in fear. Hydro looked at me with dulled brown eyes, clenching his fist as he forced himself to stand. "That is none of your concern." He growled out. "It is when you threaten me,...and my friends lives." I countered. Hydro ignored me, rubbing his jaw. With a hiss of pain, he removed the metal mask over his mouth, and I felt my eyes widen. Hydro wiped the blood off his mouth with the back of his gloved hand, unaware of my shock.

"Oh my god....you're alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: WHO IS HYDRO?!


	11. Team Conduit...sorta - Tanis

"So. This is it?" I questioned, folding my arms. The three of us stood in front of what looked like a mechanics shop. It was a few hours outside of Seattle, on a more quiet side of the area. Farther into the forest area. Middle of nowhere ish surprisingly.

Delsin shrugged, knocking. "I mean, he's all we got from Stacy." Delsin said. I sighed, knocking on the garage door of the mechanics shop. "You think the old friend of famous Cole MacGarth would actually lived somewhere bigger." I said. "Well no ones really heard from him sense the whole thing where Cole kinda saved everyone by killing all the conduits with that device." Delsin explained. "I remember hearing about that. But...how did you not die Delsin if the gene was dorment in you? You were about 17 when that happened." I pointed out. "I think it's because my powers are unique, and only activated when I grabbed Hank's hand." Delsin quessed. We all waited idly by, and I knocked again. Tsking, I swayed back in my place, folding my arms. 

"This is such BS." Fetch groaned. "Stacy must've been pulling our legs, let's go." I turned to walk away, but Delsin tepped forward, smacking his fist hard on garage door. "Open up Dunbar! We found you, okay? You've asked me for help, we were buddy buddy a year ago, but come on man, I need your help! You must've seen how Seattle ended up because of Hydro! I know you don't want to be involved anymore, but these Founder guys, they are insane!" There was no reply, and Delsin sighed heavily.

I watched him rest his head on the garage door, taking a shaky breathe. "Please...he took my best friend. Please, we just...someone told us you could help us.". My heart broke a little hearing how desperate he sounded, and it made me regret leaving even more now. He was only 26, and so much had happened in his life.

There was no reply, and Delsin slowly pulled away. I bit my lip, trying to stop him. Before I could, the sounds of the garage door rising turned us all towards the shop. A middle aged man stood in place of the garage door, grunting as he hoisted it all the way up. Oddly enough, he reminded me of one of those Elvis impersonators I saw back in Las Vegas. But seriously now. This...was it? This was the great friend of Cole MacGarth. Color me unimpressed.

Zeke smirked, saluting Delsin. Delsin turned around, smile plastered on his face, upset nature wiped away. "Oh my gosh D. Toyin' with people's hearts like that." Fetch scoffed. He shrugged, chuckling as he walked over. "Hey Zeke. Great to meet you in person man." Delsin held out his hand. "Right back attcha." Zeke shook Delsin's hand in return, before pulling away, looking at me and Fetch. "This is your rag tag group?" He questioned. "Yup. My world traveler, neon babe, pop star, and currently kidnapped teen angel." Delsin commented. I folded my arms, rolling my eyes at the boy before me. Delsin nervously chuckled, before looking back at Zeke. "So..you in man?" He questioned, scratching the back of his neck.

The older man looked us over again, and smirked. "Sure." He replied. "Really? That's it? No deals, nothing? Just yes?" I questioned, partially mind blown. Zeke chuckled, looking at me. "Indeed I am, I'd rather not have our kind wiped out." Zeke told. I blinked confused. "Kind?" Fetch quipped. "I've been around enough conduits to know who is, and who ain't one." Zeke said, before turning to Delsin, "So when do we start?".

"Right now."


	12. Leaf in the Wind- Delsin

Zeke's information was interesting to say the least. "So recently, I was mindin' my own buisness. Kay, it was a day after that whole floodin' happened in Seattle. Was mindin' my own buisness when a girl came runnin here. Little thing looked around 13-14? She asked to hude out in my shop and seein' how scared she was, I didn't have the heart to say no. She stayed a few hours, when out of no where, a van drove up. Three folks came out. That water guy you mentioned, with a mexican lookin' lady, and older European fella. Then, before my eyes, the kid blasted them back with a bunch of leaves, and buched it, leaving a trail of leaves.".

"Interestin' how a bunch of dried up leaves is our way to gettin' info on the Founders." Fetch remarked, as Tanis drove us back to Seattle. "I can't believe this. They're crazy! Going after children!" Tanis exclaimed. "Hey, breathe girly." Zeke said from the back of the van. "Don't tell me what to do." Tanis murmured, "I can't believe them. It sounds it sounds to much like Augustine's organization. Taking those against their will for the 'better'.". "Hearin' bout her powers, I think I know who she is. Fey, girl was there as long as I was, even longer I think." Fetch said. "Can't imagine what it's like being there for three-four years when your only a kid." I breathed out. Tanis silently tapped the steering wheel as we stopped at a red light.

"Well... I sure as hell ain't gonna let those bastards take her. Spending four years in there is already to much as is." Fetch growled out. I turned to my girlfriend, gently squeezing her hand. "I promised no conduit would ever be locked up like that for the 'better' again Fetch. I won't break that promise." I stated. Fetch looked at me, and kissed me on the lips. "I know you will Bannerman." Tanis snorted aloud, while Zeke smirked. I groaned, way to ruin the moment Fetch. She chuckled as I playfully pushed her away. "Come on D, you know you love me."

A few more hours passed, and we soon found ourselves searching around for her. From the information Zeke had given us, all we knew was that she was a preteen white girl with forest green eyes, and dark brown hair. So, this was gonna be a pain in the ass, considering there's over 700 thousand people in the city. Hmph, looks like were doing this the old fashioned way. Which involves all four of us roaming the streets, asking around for anyone in the streets if they knew someone like her. It was hard to do when there was a bunch of girls running around the streets, asking to take pictures with me, get an autograph, hell, even one girl asked to have my babies.

Those words will forever haunt me.

After a long painful wait, we finally got some info. Tanis had gotten info whilst filling her tea addiction. The head barista there said she had come by a few hours ago, told us the whole wardrobe she wore too. Fey was appearently heading to rescue center of sorts, doing what we were. Asking around for someone. A man. The best we could do was check out those areas now. So, looks like it's time to search.

To my surprise, it wasn't hard to find her. She was walking the streets, talking to a couple. "Hey, Fey!" I shouted. The girl whipped around, a look of fear on her face. The couple gasp as the girl dashed forward, a trail of leaves chasing after her. "Wait, come back! I don't want to hurt you!" I called out, chasing after her in a dash of neon. "Go away!" Fey cried out. My eyes widened as she extended her arm towards a building, and a long vine left it. With the vine climbing up the building, she slowly grappled herself up. "Why are they always running?" I said to myself, trailing up the wall after her.

Fey kept running from me, and when I tried to continue after her, something grabbed my ankle. "What-?!" I fell onto the ground, swearing in pain. "Fuck..." I grunted out, turning my head to see a vine wrapped around my ankle. Oh come on. Tearing it from my ankle, I continued my persuit after the girl. "I promise I won't hurt you." I tried calling out, chasing after her on the rooftops. The girl was looking behind her to see how close I was, and she didn't notice the uneven piece of the flooring. Fey cried out as she tripped, falling onto her stomach.

I took the chance, making my way over, and she went wide eyed. "NO!" She screamed, out stretching her hand. I grabbed her hand, and gasped sharply in pain. My eyes widened as the vine impaled my side, just as I began to absorb her powers...and memories.

"I...I lived a happy life." Fey's voice echoed as the memories played, "Both my parents loved me dearly. Nothing stopped them from loving me, not even when I got my powers. Being only 6 when my powers kicked in, I didn't think using them...would be a problem. That was, until one of my neighbors caught me growing some flowers. My neighbors, feared me. They called the DUP on me, me, a child! How was I supposed to know what was happening?!"

"When the DUP came, my father tried to talk them out of this. He didn't want me to be hurt. But those mosnters didn't care...! They knocked him out, and came after me. My mom, my mommy was with me. They broke into my room, and I was so so so SCARED. I was only a child..! I didn't want to be taken away..! My mom, she wouldn't let take me away, so she fought them. And then...and they..." I could see the younger Fey screaming in anguish as her mother was shoot before her eyes, killed saving her daughter.

"I was taken to this place, it was called Curdan Cay. It felt like a prison... for four years, I had to stay. Tortured, broken...all I wanted was my parents...I wanted to just wake up and have it be a nightmare..! Have my mommy and daddy hold me, telling me it was gonna be okay. But then, the lady, Augustine, she made sure that every day I remembered that it wasn't a dream. This was my life. A future she made to protect our kind..by locking us away, taking us from our families..!"

"And then...one day, it just...ended. A guardian to all, they called him. A hero. He broke us free from Curdan Cay. Everyone spoke of him, yet I never heard his name, or saw his face. But that didn't matter...! All I cared about was finding my daddy, he had to be alive still! That was all I cared about! All that mattered to me, was finding my daddy. So for months, I looked, and looked. But he wasn't home, no one knew. So, seeing how the DUP was here in Seattle, I came back, searching for him. But I couldn't find him...! I couldn't find my dad...!"

"And then...a few weeks ago, this group..the Founders, they came to me. Told me they'd help me, if I helped them. I was so desperate to find dad, I said yes. They claimed to help our kind..but at a cost. In order to save conduits, they killed people. Those without powers. My dad, didn't have powers! I had to get away, or else they'd hurt him! I had to save him..! Even if it meant they were after me the entire way..."

I awoke with a start, taking in pained gasp, holding my side. Right, impale as it happened. Groaning, I pushed myself up. "That..fucking hurt..." I murmured. My body tensed up, hearing soft cries on the other side of me. I turned around, seeing Fey on her side, crying. I frowned...knowing what it was like losing someone to the DUP. Whilst not being the best with kids, I slowly held my arms out to her, and scooped the girl in my arms. She latched onto me, crying heavily. "I just want to find my daddy...that's all I want..." The girl cried. I bit back pushing her away in pain, and held her close.

"Kid, I swear to you, I will do everything I can to get him back to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fey is 13 now, and it's been a year and a half sense Second Son, meaning she was 11 at that time. And that means she wasonly 7 when she was locked up, poor gal. Sorry, had to write this out.
> 
> And yes, this is meant to be an easy catch. She's an emotional kid, not used to running from someone like Delsin...also poor baby. Note on the powers: Fey's version is more defensive, while Delsin can use nature for attacks


	13. Getting Closer, and also not - Fetch

"So your friend, he just..absorbs one power after the other?" Zeke asked. I nodded in reply. "That's defiantly somethin'."

Me and Tanis watched as Delsin stood at the top of the building, ready to test out his new leaf powers. "Thinks freely, don't concentrate...!" Fey called out, standing not far from us. Tan glanced up at the top of the building, then to me. "Delsin's gonna fucking die." She said. I silently nodded, content. "Here goes nothing!" Delsin shouted aloud, leaping off the roof. Zeke groaned, looking away, making me chuckle. "Not a fan of this kinda stuff seniors?" I teased. He glared, and before he could reply, Delsin collided with the ground. Smack down right on the asphalt. Sounded very painful, glad tryin' neon at first didn't end that way.

Tanis bit her lip, getting up to help him up. "Fuckkkkkk....even with fast healing that was a bitch to feel." Delsin said. "Well don't jump without a plan genius." I quipped. Delsin rolled his eyes, and with Tan's help, he stood.

"Okay, nough waitin' around. What can you tell us about them Founders." I turned to Fey. The young girl nervously gulped, rubbing her arm. "I-I can't..." She replied. I blinked in confusion, when Zeke stepped up. "Why not kid?" He asked. Fey iddly glanced at Delsin, and it clicked. Course my lovely and stupid boyfriend had somethin' to do with this. I turned around, looking right at him. Delsin bit his lip, nervously rubbing his hands together. "Well...you see we um, sorta, well we as in me." Delsin gave up after a few moments, "I promised we'd find the kids dad before she can help.". He flinched as we all snapped at him.

"D, are you serious?!"

"We've been running around searching for three people by now! Delsin, it's been four days! We need to get Eugene before they do god knows what to him!"

"I know that, okay!? But I also can't just let her live alone! She is already in danger, for going after them in search of her dad. If we don't help her, she'll not only be in danger, but we lose our only chance of finding Eugene!" Delsin exclaimed.

Fey stood silently beside him, feeling relieved. I looked at the girl's eyes...and I saw pain and loss. All the things I had felt when I had been sent to Curdan Cay and lost Brent. Man, what I wouldn't do to just get another day, another moment with him. This girl had lost her mother, and all she had was her father. Family, the good ones stuck with ya, and you'd always want to protect em. I guess that's what Delsin saw too, a memory of his brother or somethin'.

Sighing heavily, I nodded. "Alright, let's get lookin' then.".

First stop was going to Augustine's old base. So much damage had been done to it sense Augustine took over, and no one had really tried to take it down sense. D never saw a reason to remove it, apparently that rabbit gal Celia made him want to stay away from it. There was no reason, until now that is. Our two non-powers stuck at home base, which was the remains of me and teen angel's apartment, and kept tabs from there. God, I missed the kid. The three of us; me, D, and Fey, had managed to climb up Augustine's tower, and he got to work...or tried to. "OW!!!" Delsin exclaimed, trying to absorb the concrete. "What's wrong?" Fey asked with worry. I groaned, remembering now. He couldn't absorb another power until he mastered the new one.

"Zeke, we got an issue." I called the man. "Why are you calling just Zeke specifically?" Tan questioned. "Fraid you're bein replaced Tan?" I teased, "Look, Del, he got interesting powers, you know that already. So, there's a quirk. He can't use other powers until he masters the new one, so I was wonderin' if you could search for any core relays.". There was a momentary pause, and Zeke spoke once again. "I got somethin'." He said. "It was hard to find sense the DUP are out of order currently, but I was able to locate some in Curdan Cay actually." Tanis cut in.

"C-Curdan Cay...?" Fey whimpered, and Del gently grabbed his shoulders. Who knew he was good with kids?

"Yeah, I think that's what powered the place for so long. If you're lucky, some should still be of use."

So here we were, now driving off to Curdan Cay. I bit at my lip nervously as I drove through the snowy hills, whilst Delsin tried to relax Fey in the back seat with games. He only paused when he mentioned getting a text from Tan, something about an all clear. "Don't panic kid, it's in and out mission. No way any DUP's are stickin round the area." I said. She looked at me for a moment, but said nothing else. "Maybe there's files on you guys, and it'll say what happened." Delsin offered. A bit of hope grew on the girls face, and soon...we were inside. Curdan Cay, the place where you were broken, trained, and broken again. A nightmare that felt like it would never end.

With some well placed neon bolts, the door collapsed, and we entered the containment center. The area was barely lit, the only light coming from the snowy outsides. I held up my hand, allowing some neon out to light our way. "I think I remember some of these by the training area." I pointed out, leading them through the place. Delsin looked around, and I could tell he was surprised. "I can't believe you all were forced here." He murmured. "World didn't like us." I breathed out, glaring at the containment rooms we were locked up in. Taking an angered breathe, I kept moving forward. After a few more minutes of blind navigating, we found ourselves inside the training area, which was actually wide open.

"I don't like this..." Fey whimpered. "It'll be okay. See, the core relays right here." Delsin let go of her shoulder, and walked to the core relay. The training area was barely lit, and I rubbed my arms shuddering. Place was so damn cold. And dark to, but thanks to the cracks letting in outside light, I could make out outlines of the area around us. Delsin stood in front of the core relay, ready to pop that sucker open, when suddenly the lights flashed on brightly. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed, shielding around. I glanced around, searching, when the lights dimmed out. Blinking to regain my vision, the three of us looked up to the top of the training area, to see a woman wearing a rabbit's mask, and Founder's armor, sporting the same symbol that Hydro dick had. "Celia..." Delsin breathed out.

"I told you the only way to get freedom was by taking it." The door behind us closed.

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's returned.


	14. Hello again - Tanis

So while Delsin and his friendly conduit pals were off exploring where ever in search of core relays, me and Zeke worked back at the apartments, doing best we could.

¨Think they´ll be alright down there?¨ Zeke questioned. ¨I'm sure everything is okay.¨ I replied, adjusting my position in my seat. Zeke turned back to the computer, looking at it confused. I snickered, smiling as the old man blinked confused at the screen. ¨God, you are ancient.¨ I snickered, looking at the computer screen. Eugene was better at this, but thankfully his computer had a good system on it to find out where these freaking core relays are. Must´ve been keeping tabs, or something else. Damn, Delsin got lucky with these pals. Looking at the ones that were last spotted at Curdan Cay, I noted that Delsin's contact, was nearing the area. Only 20 miniutes or so away from the location.

¨They made it.¨ I pointed out, looking at the older man. Zeke smirked, ¨I'll admit, I missed helpin´ out conduits.¨. Zeke held a hand up, and smiled, high fiving back. The two of us smirked, doing our little background dance, when the door was flung off its hinges.

¨Holy fuck!" I exclaimed. Zeke and I backed away, wide eyed as Hydro walked in with another person. Damn dude, second time you´ve busted in this place. The man cracked his knuckles, glaring at us. ¨Friend of yours?" Zeke asked. ¨You can say that.¨ I murmured, grabbing the computer. ¨That's not going to do much for you, we know where they are.¨ Hydro hissed out, forming a water tendril. Wait, they knew where Delsin was?! My eyes widened as the guy besides him created a glass blade. ¨There's no point in fighting this. On way or another, the Founders will erase you all from the world!¨ The glass conduit, chuckled charging at us.

I screamed, barely jumping back in time to avoid being stabbed. Okay, I had taken self-defense class, but there was no way that would do much in fighting two conduits! Zeke pulled a gun that he had on him, firing at Hydro. The water conduit was unphased, raising a water barrier to protect him. "What do we do?" I exclaimed. ¨Get, warn them. I can deal with this fella.¨ Zeke stated. ¨B-but..!¨ I began. ¨Go!¨ Zeke snapped, barely avoiding an attack from the water conduit. Biting my lip, I proceeded to run down the hall.

My heart pounded violently as I could tell the glass conduit chased me. Panting heavily, I pulled out my cell phone. ¨Come on, please..!¨ I begged, running, searching for somewhere to hide. The phone in my hand proceeded to ring, please Delsin pick up. The phone went to dial, and I tried to call aga-

A yell tore through my throat as I tripped. Gasping, I pushed myself up, looking down to see one of the heels of my boots had broken. Damnit..! Kicking off the shoes, I knew I was better barefoot. ¨Where are you~?!¨ The conduit cackled, sending fear through my body. I knew conduits could travel fast with their powers, and it became clear. He was hunting me like some animal. What the hell was this guy before he joined the Founders?! Not wanting to find out what he was intending to do with me, I continued running through the apartment building. Power was still weak here from the flooding, meaning no elevators, and very dim lights.

Gun fire rang upstairs, letting me at least know Zeke was alive. I booked it through the halls, trying my best to navigate the building in the dark. Damn them getting one of the largest apartments in Seattle, with all these halls and stairs. All I could tell for certain was I was on the 4th floor, and the chance of me making it downstairs was low. Maybe I could hide out somewhere? My eyes darted around frantically, searching for a safe place to hide from this mad man. After a few moments, I took notice of a power room. This could work. 

Keeping quiet just in case, I began to slowly crack open the door, and move my body into the space. I took soft breathes, not wanting to even risk it in the slightest. Foot prints echoed in the hallway, and I placed my hand over my own mouth and nose trying to muffle myself. Tears trembled down my face in fear. If he got in, I was done for. There was no way of fighting. The only other sounds in the room were from the faint humming of the generator, and leaking of the water drain on the ground. "Please...God don't let me die here..." I silently prayed in my mind. Through tear stained eyes, I looked down at the phone in my hands, the screen cracked from the fall. I could care less. With shaky hands, I tapped at the screen, writing a message to Delsin.

"Hydro is here. Don't go to the core relay."

I silently prayed that it would get through in time, as I held my phone close to my chest when the foot prints got closer. "Please, please please." I begged silently. The glass conduits foot prints got closer, and soon...it stopped in front of the door way. My eyes burned with tears, holding my breathe entirely now. Not wanting to look the monster in the eyes when he broke in, I shut my eyes tightly. Soft cries trembled through my body as I continued to pray for God to let me live.

Soon, a breathe of relief parted my lips as gun ran through the hall, and the conduit began to run away from the door. I blinked back tears, sighing. Zeke, Zeke he was okay! "Get back here ya son of a bitch!" The older man shouted in the halls. "Oh thank you lord." I breathed out, slowly calming down. I prepared to leave, when I heard something behind me. I turned around-

A sharp pain hit my stomach, and my brown eyes widened. I looked forward, seeing Hydro standing in front of me, a emotionless expression worn on his face. He could care less about killing me...and it made sense. He was...a killer. After Delsin and anyone else who associated with him. When I tried to speak, all that came out was liquid and a coppery taste.

Copper... it took only a few seconds for me to register it was blood. But w-why... My eyes traveled down, and a stiffled gasp escaped my lips. Hydro stood in front of me, holding me for support with his metal left arm, and the right one...had a water saber formed in it, which was now going straight through my abdomen. I struggled to choke out words, gasping in pain with tears running down my face. My hands trembled, and a pained cry tore through my lips as he drove the blade in deeper. I choked on my blood and tears, looking at the water conduit. He said nothing, using his arm to support me still, whilst lowering me to lay my body on my ground. At least he wasn't monsterous enough to just drop me...still.... Tears streamed down my face, and when he went to let me go, I tore that fucking metal mask right off his face.

My entire world broke, as I saw who it was. "N-no..." I croaked out. Hydro glared down at me, giving the blade one last agonizing twist...... The water blade vanished, and he took back his mask......everything...was...slowing down...? My vision blackening... It was getting harder to focus. Hydro stepped over me, leaving me on the ground... blood...it was all I could feel and smell.....the life giving substance pooling around me in a slow and absolutely agonizing way.... He leaned down, grabbing my phone. I weakly glanced at him, trying to see what he was doing... it was getting so much harder to see.... He tapped away at the screen, before carelessly tossing the phone to the side. "Celia should have Rowe dealt with." He murmured to himself, slipping back on his mask. "R........" I attempted to breathe out, as I reached for him.... the water conduit stopped to looked down at me. 

"And if he doesn't, then he'll have learnt a lesson." Those were the last words I heard... blood pooling from the side of my lip, as my eyes finally shut....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not crying...you are...!


	15. I need to get away - Eugene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauren belongs to a friend of mine, Glitch

I paced silently in my cell, it had what...five days since the Founders took me? "Think. What would Delsin do? What would Delsin do?" I thought to myself, pacing in the page. Well Delsin would go powers blazing, but I couldn't do that exactly. Especially sense they made sure I had nothing to absorb video from...so that was a failed plan. I paced nervously in my cell, glancing at the light above me. It wasn't doing much, but it still showed something. I walked towards the metal door again, trying to see a way through.

"That's not gonna work kid. They have this place locked up tight." A female voice said. I tensed, turning to the woman on the other side of the cell from me. Lauren sat in the back of the cell, letting out a soft sigh. "I've searched this entire place, there isn't nothing we can do."

"N-No....that can't be right...I have to go help my friends..."

The woman let out a soft sigh, and I glanced at the light above us. That gave me a bit of an idea... I turned to her after observing the door. "Can you absorb the light?" I questioned. She stared at me for a moment, then her eyes widened upon catching on. The tall woman stood, approaching me. I backed up a bit in response, and watched as her eyes traveled upwards. Lauren extended her arm, slowly absorbing the power from ceiling lamp. A amazing trail of light left the lamp, draining the power from it, and soon the room faded into dark. I blinked a bit, looking around. Thankfully, she lit up the room using her fist to illuminate the absorbed power. "I only got a little juice, so let's not delay on this plan of yours.".

Careful explaining the idea I had, Lauren got to work on using the light to blast off the hinges. Much to my relief, the hinges were removed easily. When the metal door began to fall, she caught it with ease. I let out a relieved sigh, and exited the cell as she placed it back onto the frame. "We should hurry." I said. "No kidding." Lauren whispered, heading forward with me.

If I could get a little video, I could go invisible easily. The two of us were about to cross a corner, when we heard voices. Lauren pulled me over, and we leaned against the wall. "Did they take the bait?" A female voice asked, the same one that I saw with Castiel a few days ago. "Yes. Which I am rather please our little 'friend', was able to trick them." A male voice I didn't recognize spoke, "What is the progress on our other projects?". "We have been unable to locate the fire conduit Amaniya," Lauren began to grow furious, "nor wind conduit, Jay. Rowe took the nature conduit, Fey, the one we've been after, with him to Curdan Cay." The woman told. 

So many things in that conversation had me shocked. Delsin was in Curdan Cay, and fell into a trap? There were other conduits they were after? Not only that, but someone we knew, or he knew, was betraying them. This wasn't good. I had to get out of here. I needed to help Fetch and Delsin.

"What of the current conduits we have 'hired'." Something about the way he said conduit sent chills down my spine. "Some can't handle the processing. They need to be strong if they are to be allowed to rebuild our world." The woman replied. These people were insane..! "Relax Polaris, not every conduit we accept will be as talented as Hydro, Mercer, Castiel, and of course you.". Polaris, the mind conduit I pieced together, chuckled softly, before something began to ring. A communicator?

"Infiltration complete." Hydro's voice came from the communicator, "We did as told and will be returning to the base soon.". "I'm so proud of you Hydro. I'm glad you've remembered not to fail me again."

Fear ran through me, and I could tell whatever this training was, wasn't good. If the outcomes were Hydro and that mind conduit, it was really bad in fact. I glanced at Lauren, and she nodded. As the footprints faded, the two of us began making our way through the base. We made our way down the endless halls, searching for a way out. What we found instead was maddening.

"What is this place?" I breathed out. It was a dark room, a long pathway leading towards a chair, metal desk, and large holographic screen floating above it. "What?" Lauren questioned. I slowly walked towards the desk, hoping this would give us a better chance in fighting the Founders. Even if she didn't like it, Lauren followed me towards the desk. I made my way towards it, pulling out the desk. "This must be where they hide all the important stuff." I murmured. The moment I touched the keypad, a message flew up on the holographic screen. "Who is our leader?" A male robotic voice asked. Lauren whinced at the noise, looking behind us. When she confirmed no one was around, I began to type. "The One." I said to myself, and it dinged in acceptance. With that done, it opened to a blank screen, various files visible. In-Progress Training, Agents, Targetsand Operation: Tundra. I tapped onto Operation: Tundra, immediately curious.

To my displeasure, it was denied, stating higher access was required. "Guess that's a no." I needed to find out what they were up to as soon as I could.

Going back, I went to the first fired, finding multiple files within. "Sarah Strong: Ice. Mikey Tsu: Fog. Robert Coy: Wire. Nina Barton: Shadow." I read, there was over 20 files of conduits in this one. Hesitantly, I tapped on the first one, the ice conduit. My eyes widened seeing the videos on them. Strong's pained screams tore through the hall as she was experimented on, the leader's voice hushing her, saying she was going to be better then she would ever be. Going through mental torture as Polaris invaded their minds. beaten, tortured as they disobeyed.

Unable to stomach anymore, I backed out of the file, and went to targets. They tortured them to make them stronger...they broke them into soldiers and weapons. "F-Fey Barlot: Nature. Delsin Rowe: Absorption. Abigail Walker: Neon. Eugene Sims: Video, acquired." I nervously gulped, trying to go through more, only to find myself kicked out. "W-What..?" I gasped out, trying to click on anything. "What's wrong?" Lauren asked. I didn't saying anything, going into Agents, surprised to find it open. Multiple files were inside: Celeste 'Polaris' Montoya: Mind, Castiel 'Grave-Digger' Dunbronch: Resurrection, Julius 'Mercer' Mercer." I looked down at Hydro's file...and gulped, scared of seeing if my suspicion was right. The second I clicked on his file, the screen shut off.

"Think it'd be that easy?" My blood went cold, as I turned around. Polaris stood above a now unconscious Lauren, a evil grin on her face. A blood stained Hydro stood beside her, Castiel on the other. She looked at them both. "I think we should introduce him to the team guys, he does have quite the skil." She chuckled as both men approached me. "N-No..!" I pleaded as Hydro grabbed me in a metal armed grip. "Take him to training." Castiel said. Hydro nodded, dragging me off as I screamed in fear, pleading. Polaris smiled at my fear, "Don't worry."

"It'll hurt less when you're broken."


	16. Break - Delsin

No. No. NO. Now was not the right time to fight someone! I literally had no other abilities with nature, or leaf, or vine, whatever! I screamed as I barely avoided the origami bird swarm. Flurries of white flooded the area, and the three of us did our best to defend ourselves. "Why are you fighting us, Delsin?! We're doing what's best for our kind!" Celia snapped at us. Fetch glared, blasting multiple birds down with neon bolts. I grimaced, still unable to believe this was somehow my fault with how she was like this. "This isn't what I fight for! I fought for the second generation!" I exclaimed. I could feel the rage emitting from her body. Celia clenched her fist, and began to float down. "They called up monsters, treated us all horribly!" She shouted. "Not all of them!" I exclaimed, being covered by Fey's vines. "They did nothing to stop our suffering though!".

Celia went to attack, only to be tackled by Fetch. "D, go! Get that core relay already!" Fetch held the paper conduit down. Fey rushed over, beginning to pin the woman down with some vines. "Hurry!" She shouted.

I nodded, smacking my chain against the box. "Come to papa!" I shouted. A familiar blue hue exited the box, and I began to absorb the energy within. The power within the core echoed through my entire body, and something inside clinched. I smirked, looking at my arms as vines began to wrap around them. Suh-weet. Two females cries echoed the area, and I whipped around seeing the others being blown off in a flurry of origami doves. "Don't forget about me Celia!" I wanted to help her, take her from this path, but I had to think of everyone else first. Vines extended from my arm, the greens forming into a whip, swinging at her. Celia rose her arms, paper traveling up her arms and shielding the blows. 

"Why couldn't my paper houses be this strong..?" Fey murmured.

I turned to the girl, scrambling back before Celia could get ready to fight again. It fucking sucked traveling without a way to go faster! "Fey, a little more help please!" I shouted. Gosh, reminded me so much of Eugene. Not wanting to go full into the fight until last minute. Damn, we needed to get him out of there stat. And we couldn't afford to keep having distractions! Especially seeing what crazy asses came from there!

"I hate fighting..! I only use defense..!" Fey called out. "You stabbed me when I met you!" I countered, striking away some origami birds. "It was an accident...!" Fey whined.

"Will you dumbasses keep focused?!" Fetch shouted, trailing the area in dashes of neon. Celia remained in the center of the room, a barrier of paper protecting her as armor and a shield. "Taking up tactics from Augustine now are you?" I jumped back in shock by a shocking paper shard. Paper shard?! Damn, conduit powers could make anything dangerous. Even after that audio log stated it was used to kill someone, it was hard to process that paper was actually deadly. And to think I thought paper cuts were bad! "Don't compare me to that coward!" Celia sent more attacks at us, and I wasn't doing so well on defense. The origami doves had cut through my white jacket, and soon left me on the floor. "Now you've done it!" Fetch yelled as she was jabbed good in the shoulder. The broken down birds were lifted back up, folded into new, fresh origami birds. Shit.

The entire flock was sent at me, but none hit me. I was shocked to see a group of vines ensnaring me in almost a protective cacoon. Fey gulped, gasping as Celia spotted her. "Don't go attacking kids!" I shouted, striking her before she could blast. Celia was knocked off her floating bird, landing hard on the ground. "No one is spared!"

"I get it! I didn't go through what you guys did! But this isn't how you fix the issue!" I exclaimed, hoping to reason with her. "You're wrong, it is. That's exactly why I killed her."

I tensed up in confusion. Killed her. Celia glanced at me, turning her head slightly. She soon turned her head to Fetch, who was aiding Fey. "You haven't told him." Celia said. Fetch went wide eyed, and I turned to my girlfriend. "Fetch?" I asked. She looked away from me, slowly closing her eyes. Her magenta hair falling before her own eyes. Why was she looked like that? What was she hiding from me? The fight continued, but I wanted to know. "Fetch!' I shouted. Fetch flinched, but refused to look at me. Celia scoffed, turning to me. "If she won't tell you, then I will."

"I killed Augustine."

My mouth dropped in shock. Augustine, dead? I hated the bitch for everything she had done, all the suffering...for what that bitch did to my tribe and brother, but actually dead. My goal had been to expose her. Then they had gone, and back tracked this entire thing. The entire time I was doing this, I had done my damnest not to kill, and I hadn't! Not once..! But the more I thought of what Celia had done, what Hydro had done, what the Founders had done, I slowly wondered if that was even an option anymore.

A scream tore through my throat, bringing me back into focus. Right, right! In the middle of a battle, keep focus Delsin..! Pushing myself back up, I spotted Fetch going offense, while Fey remained defensive. I looked down at the vine wrapped around my arm, then the chain around my other wrist. Hmm, how about some dual wielding? "Hey, Fey, give me a boost!" I charged forward. The preteen thankfully caught on fast, using some vines from the cocoon thing earlier to launch me upwards. Fetch smirked, and kept Celia distracted on her. The vines tossed me into the air, and I rose my hands above my hand for a two hit strike. "Down comes Rowe!" I shouted, falling down now. Celia whipped her head up upon hearing me, and when she tried to dash away into a trail of paper, Fetch got her in a weak point in the knee.

"Sorry Celia."

The attack made contact, and she collapsed onto the ground, now unconscious. There was a loud sound, and I glanced back to see the stone wall falling, setting us free from being trapped inside the room. I wheezed heavily, stepping off of her, regaining my breathing. Fetch got to work subduing her with neon, and the three of us stood down looking at the woman. "Thank god for fast healing." She muttered, rubbing her shoulder. Fey attempted to go for her mask, but I caught her hand. "Just...leave it...that's who she's choosen to be." I stated. Guess being a hero wanted me to help all of them, even if I knew, rationally, not all of them could be helped. "You did your part D. You didn't cause this." Fetch said.

Upon her words, I slowly turned to Fetch. I looked my girlfriend dead in the eyes, and spoke. "Why didn't you tell me Augustine was dead..?" I asked. She was a bit startled by this. She bit her lip, before finally talking. "It was teen angel's idea. You were still grievin', and goin' through all the recovery shit. This wasn't somethin' you needed to worry about." Fetch stated. I glared. "Well thanks for watching out for my feelings. Not only am I unreliable now due to my grieving, but because I wasn't told, we have a whole bio-terrorist organization going around!" I snapped, "Also I just said my least favorite word!". Fetch scoffed in rage. "Are you saying this is my fault?!" Fetch shouted back. "It would've helped to have warning!"

Fey grimaced, rubbing her shoulder silently unbeknowst to us. "I can't believe you Delsin, I sweat to go!" Fetch exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground. "Don't turn it on me! I wanted to have peace, but now the city is in danger, possibly the entire human population! I am supposed to be the hero, not a liablity!" I shouted, gesturing to myself. "I wasn't calling you one!" Fetch threw her arms in the air. "It's what you were insinuating!" I yelled, "Couples are supposed to be like teams! We work together in problems!". "I get that, but you needed time Delsin!" Fetch stated. "Fetch, I can handle myself thank you very much!".

"D, I was in your shoes! I lost my brother, and they took me, broke me, and used me! I didn't want that to happen to you!" Fetch pleaded. "It wasn't going to!" I replied, furious. "We're supposed to trust each other, and you need to trust that I was looking out for you!" Fetch spoke. I spoke a set of words that I would immediately regret.

"I don't need that then! A relationship where I'm pitied like some stupid kid, if that's what it is, I don't want it!" My eyes widened upon realizing what I had said in the rage. My mouth dropped, and I desperately tried to take it back. "F-Fetch I didn't- I-I..." The damage was done, and I felt like such an ass when a pained sob exited Fetch's mouth. "You kn-know..." Tears began to poll down Fetch's face. I tried to reach out for her, before she dashed away from us in a burst of neon.

Fey and I stood silently in the room, and slowly I began to walk forward, heading outside of Curdan Cay. "W-Wait..." Fey pleaded, following after me. I stormed outside, and entered the freezing snow. It barely phased me, despite the tears in my jacket. "P-Please...!" Fey tried following after me. Not far from the entrance of Curdan Cay, I could make out the truck. Guess Fetch had left it for us...she was faster then the car anyways. I made my way to the truck, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. Finally stopping, I used my already cold fingers to pull out my phone. Zeke's contact blinked on the screen, and after a couple of rings I slid my screen to take the call. The young girl stood besides me, rubbing her arms, looking around the area. Whilst I had my conversation on the phone, she made her way to the truck, trying to get inside for warmth probably. Zeke began to speak, and I struggled to process his words. The man took a deep breathe, not knowing what to say. Soon, with a cracked voice, he spoke.

"Tanis is in the hospital...Hydro came, they don't know if she'll get through."

The phone slid through my fingers, falling into the snow. Now Tanis... F-First Betty, then the tribe, Reggie, Augsutine, Eugene, Fetch, and now Tan...?! 

A ringing began to grow in my ears. My hands trembling violently. My heart pounding in my ears.The ringing grew louder, the bitter cold tearing at my body-

A pained cry tore through my throats, smoke, neon, video, concreate, and nature erupting around me. I collapsed onto my knees, screaming and screaming. The tears continued to stream down my face, freezing to them almost instantly. At some point my beanie had flown off, but I could care less. My hands tore violently at my hair, tugging and pulling painfully at the locks. Curdan Cay began to crack violently as it's entire being shook. Dead roots uprooted themselves from the ground, breaking the asfault of the road. The foggy area of snow broke, tainted by a large cloud of snow. Wretched sobs tore through my throat, neon buzzing through my body as I felt myself fade away into invisiblity. The neon blasted from my body, completely destroying the structure around us. I clutched my head, yelling out my entire being. Video burned through the snow. The pain and agony consuming my soul, leaving all my absorbed powers to destroy. All powers began to warp around me, and soon the whole world was cut off from me, leaving to my own guilty mind and pained screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad situations make good people snap sometimes
> 
> Also yeah, the break I meant was mental breakdown and break up. Ooph, that hurt to write


	17. Where are they now? - Zeke

"Conduit attacks have become more frequent as of recently. It is becoming more and more aparent that this new organization, the Founders, are not joking on this matter. What does this mean for Seattle? Further more, where is famous Bannerman, Delsin Rowe? I am Channel 10's Chelsea Moore, back to you-" I switched off the TV, letting out a heavy sigh.

I put the remote down, looking into my small home. Fey sat on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, hugging her legs. Fetch was by the kitchen, checking her phone every few minutes. The neon girl let out an aggrivated exhale. I got up from my chair, scratching my facial hair. "Nothin'?" I asked. She shook her head, sitting on the bed in the room. I watched as she put her phone down, and put her hands in her face. "Everything about this is fucked up." Fetch breathed out. I simply nodded, thinking back to the conditions I had found them in. Who knew this week was gonna be such hell?

It wasn't long after I barely got Tan to the hospital. Girl...god she was a bloody mess. Hydro did her in good, and things weren't lookin' good for her. Due to not bein' family, they wouldn't let me in with her, and it made sense. Only thing I dreaded more then getting the news that she might not make it was havin' to tell Delsin. Now, I didn't know them to long, but that didn't mean I wanted to see these kids hurt. Callin' the boy hurt, and it didn't help when there was a thud, and faded out sounds. It sounded like a lot of yellin'. That wasn't somethin' you wanted to here. I dropped my number of to the girl's nurse, and booked it off to Curdan Cay. Still had the destination from the computer we were usin' earlier.

The entire drive there was stressful. Blizzarding snow poundin' against the windows, and I didn't know how well my car would handle in this kinda weather. Weaving through the roads, and it was getting harder and harder to move through the snow. To my surprise, I didn't need to drive much farther. Down the road, I could faintly make out two silhouttes in the snow. Suckin it up, I opened my door, stepping outside, and walked closer. God damnit, it was fuckin freezin. The two figures came closer, and after a few seconds, I could see who it was thanks to a familiar look of pink hair. Fetch shuddered, walking down the road, Fey right besides her. The neon conduit looked at me relieved, and limped towards me. "Zeke!" She exclaimed, Fey following after her. I sighed in relief seeing them. At least someone looked like they came out of this good. She took a deep breathe, rubbing her arms together. "How'd it go?" I questioned.

Fey spoke first, sighing. "There was only one we could get, before some paper conduit attacked us." The young girl said. I exhaled, scratching my face. "At least it's one. Where's the kid, wouldn't he be boastin' bout his new power?" I questioned. Fetch flinched, looking away. I rose an eyebrow, turning to the smaller of the two. Fey sighed aloud, standing straight.

"Delsin... I...I don't know what happened. One second we were heading to the car, then he just...broke. He snapped or something, and all of a sudden he was using all of his powers. I didn't think he could, but he did! Smoke, neon, video, concreate, nature...all at once. And then...after he freaked, he just ran."

Now the damn kid was runnin' around emotionally unstable 26 year old man running around whereever, with all of his powers in effect at once, no way of controlling them either. Not only that, but the damn kid dropped his phone back by Curdan Cay, leaving us no way to find him. Even though Fey found it, it wasn't gonna do much in terms of helping us find Delsin.

"That's it." Fetch stood up, stomping towards the door. "Where you goin'?" I asked. The woman stopped at the door, her hand on the doorknob. She stood idly for a second, only moving slightly. By her body language, I could tell she was pretty shaken up too by this all. 

Finally, she turned to me. "I'm doin' it for him. D...he's been through a lot. Our break up, it wasn't pretty. It was a mess even. But he's gone through so much. Seenin' him break, it reminded him of myself when I lost my brother. And I'll be damned if I let anything like that ever happen again. He's vulnerable in that state, and they'll take advantage. I need to find him.".

"T-Then you aren't going alone..." Fey stood, slowly walking over to Fetch, "Delsin...he's..nice, and I know he's hurting.". The girl rubbed her arms silently, looking at the pink haired conduit before her. Fetch stared down at her, before sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, okay." She threw her hands in the air, "Guess I'm fillin' in as babysitter.". Fey didn't look offended, guess she got used to their humor. I looked at both girls, before pulling soemthing out my pocket. Fetch stared longingly at the phone in my hand, at a loss for words. I took a small breathe, putting it into her hands. "I know the kid got them radiot tracker apps. Should be helpful in your search. I'll do what I can back here." I said. The youngest of us looked concerned. "You're staying alone...but the place was already attacked, there's only three of us now..." She was filled with concern. "Don't worry kid, I'll be fine. They don't know where I've been hidin' out." I replied.

The neon girl held the phone in her hand tightly, nodding at me. "We're gonna get D, and then we're gonna kick Founder ass." And with that, the two girls left.


	18. Search - Fetch

Me and Fey stood on top of the roofs of one of the many apartment buildings of Seattle. I stood towards the ledge, waving the phone around in various directions in search of some sort of signal for it too hook onto. Come on, Founder signal can't be that different from DUP signal. After all, their both scummy conduits. Fey sat not far from me, sitting at the ledge of the roof. I clicked my tongue, huffing as I stared at the cracked screen of the phone. "Pick somethin' up already...I know Gene's got a good grip on this hackery stuff." I said to myself. Moving the phone around more, I let out an annoyed sigh, and sat on the roof. "How do you nerds make it look so easy..?" I tapped out of the app, frowning as I looked at D's wallpaper. A dorky photo of the two of us, taken by Betty.

Heh...it was the first time I got to meet the old lady. Del had invited Teen Angel and I over, it was a few months after that bitch Augustine got what she deserved. Nice bit of exposure for being a concreate snake! Damn, we got her good. But that wasn't what this was about. Sweet old Betty decided to have Delsin invite us over for dinner, wanting to meet her boys friends. I was nervous at first, still not used to people's reactions to us outside of Seattle. Sure, Seattle adored us, but what about people outside of there? Was it gonna be like it always was?

To no ones surprise, she loved the both of us immediately. Betty made some of the best food and desserts. Overall, she was a great lady, and I was glad D got to help her out. So, later in the night, me and D were bein' stupid, doing some fun and illegal stuff. Instead of getting pissy, she took a picture of us. That's where the photo of me and D covered in spray paint came along. The two of us kissing in front of our combinded creation.

I sniffed slightly, rubbing my eyes. Damnit, I missed my dorks. When did Fetch Walker have to become the serious one all of a sudden? The leader, the idol?

"Come on Fetch, don't go cryin' in front of the kid." I thought to myself. Rubbing my eyes, I forced myself to stand, and took a deep breathed. Everything was good, all was fine. At least, for now.

"It ain't gonna work here. Come on kid, let's get movin'." I told. Fey got up, walking over to me. "Where to?" She asked. My eyes scanned the area around us, and I pointed towards the Space Needle. "One of the higher points. It'll do perfect. Plus, while we're movin' we might get a signal." I explained. "Okay." Fey replied, walking towards the edge of the building, standing besides me. I turned to the girl, smiling a bit. "Think you can keep up?" I asked. She stopped talking, thinking for a moment. After a moment, she nodded confidentally, and I dashed forward in a trail of neon.

Waving D's phone in the air as we ran through the city, I tried to catch on some sort of frequency. A solo agent, their home base, somethin! And thank jesus lord, it did! The two of us stopped on top a set of apartments, and I held the phone up, accessing the signal. "Any trace of Rowe?" A male voice spoke. "Negative sir. We haven't found anything of use in Curdan Cay." A female voice replied. "Polaris, hurry it up. Our new recruits are growing restless. Especially the video boy." I flinched, what were they doin' to him? Fey glanced at me with worry. "Nothing on our end. The snow has covered up any trail of Rowe. He's completely vanished after fighting Penderghast. We have searched every inch of this place." Hydro spoke. Why did his voice sound so familiar? "Well you better keep searching then Hydro, I DO NOT, want another failure from you." The first man spoke. There was a pause, before Hydro spoke again. 

"I will not fail you One.".

So this was the big man. The one. This soundly got me a bit more nervous. If he was anythin' like Augustine, he'd be a big issue. I needed my boys back, and stat. Keeping on the line, we proceeded to follow where it was strongest. "He's out of Curdan Cay, he's distancing himself from Seattle. If I can guess, he's heading home." The female voice spoke. I stopped blinking in surprise. That's where he was heading after the whole breakdown? Was he still in his power phase? Damnit, we needed to get to him. Who knew how far he was though, especially if he was walking. Fey stepped up, looking at the bridge leading out of the city. "We need to go now, let's not worry about the details." Fey stated. I nodded, calling and informing Zeke on what we were doing.

Now the three of us were in the his car, driving towards Salmon Bay. Kid wasn't thrilled on fighting, but didn't want to be left alone. Stacy was a no show. Her career would be too at risk if she joined. Which was so fucking stupid. "Their probably ahead of us." Zeke stated. "Like I give a damn, we still gotta check it out. D ain't in good shape, and those bastards goin after him ain't good." I remarked. The man silently nodded, continuing down the road on the GPS. I watched the water move by the breeze of the wind, and grimaced remembering the flooding. We had to keep them away from the Akomish people. Damn, I hoped we'd find him before they did. Even if we couldn't snap him out of it, we needed to keep him safe.

"Oh my god!" Zeke exclaimed, and I yelped as the car stopped suddenly. Hissing, I rubbed my shoulder sorely, seatbelt did it's job a little to well. "Oww...what happened?" Fey asked from the back. "That." He pointed forward, and my eyes widened. A neon beamed erupted into the air, a few miles away from us. "That's defiantly him, keep driving!" I shouted. Zeke didn't hesitate, pounding his foot on the gas and barreling the car down the road. The blast were getting closer, and it was easy to tell. Trees had video swords in them. Others were uprooted, pinning some Founder lackies to the dirt. Heck, some were completely drained of water, shriveled and dead. So that meant asshat and some others were here, and they were hot on Del's tail. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"How'd he learn these abilties when he only got one core relay?" Zeke questioned. "It's-that's a good fucking question actually. Let's ask him next time we see him, when we aren't being chased and nearly killed." I said. Fey leaned forward, "I think it may be a self defense system. When he was vulnerable, his powers tapped into something deeper. Like why he has all his powers at once.". Me and Zeke blinked for a second, looking at the girl. She nervously rubbed her arms. "I... may have picked up a psychology book a while ago." She said. My face slowly relaxed, and I just turned back to the road. "Damn, I wanna know what kinda books tell about conduit mental breakdowns." I remarked. "To be fair, Delsin's powers are unique, so it was just a guess at most." Fey said. "Pretty damn good one." Zeke replied.

The farther down the road we got, the more severe the damage was. All this up rooted concreate reminded me to much of Augustine, and I hated it. Trees were burning away, smoke could do some crazy shit. I could tell Fey was getting uncomfortable. I leaned an arm back, holding out my hand. Fey squeezed it back, and we sat in silence. There was loud noises not much farther down the road, and I could tell we were gettin' clo-

The three of us screamed, unprepared as suddenly the car was flipped over. It rolled, before landing hard on it's top. I swore, rubbing my head. "Fuck..." I groaned, realizing we were now tipped over, completely upside down. A coppery taste filled my mouth, which faded fast. Thank god for fast healing. Zeke and Fey whined, giving me the good note they were alive. Unbuckling myself, I dashed myself out through the broken front window. "Augh, damn that stings." I muttered, rolling my shoulder back. I glanced at the car, grimacing seeing large chunks of ice coming out of the ground, and completely impaled the front. Yeah, another destroyed car. Fantastic. 

After checkin' out the damage, I jogged back towards the car. Fey was already crawling out through her window, so I went to helping Zeke out. "I gotcha old man." I said, pulling him from the car. "Thanks pinkie." With the help of the two of us, we got the old man standing. Zeke grunted, stretching out it's back, his abused back making a pop. "Ahhh, damn, this is why I quit conduit work.". "Well you're fully commited, so stop whinin', we're here." I stated.

Yells were heard from deeper into the forest, and judging by the damage, we were right there. Neon trailed down my arms, as I stepped forward. There was a small ripple in the ground, Fey clearly was ready to at least cover us. And judgin' by that clickin' sound, Zeke's handy gun was ready. Wouldn't do much, but it was somethin'. My eyes widened as we got to a completely obliterated section of the forest, a large crater in it. There were two Founder soldiers, led by Hydro himself. And all of them we're goin' after

"DELSIN!" I screamed aloud. He yelled as he struggling against the four of them. His power surge was visible still, but it wasn't as bad. Del's head whipped towards me, his eyes back to normal, and not the freaky blue and pink like before. "Fet-" He screamed as the female conduit walked towards him. "What are you doing to him?!" I screamed. The other two turned to me. "Of course his lady friend is here." The glass conduit chuckled, glass shards completely incasing his arms. Hydro glared at us. "Polaris, neutralize Rowe, we'll deal with him." Hydro explained. The woman conduit nodded, and whatever she was doing was making Delsin go through some serious pain. "Leave him alone!" Zeke shouted, shoting the woman. Hydro caught it easy with his metal arm, making my mouth drop. Welp, that was fucking insane.

I dived away in time just as a the glass conduit sent a large chunk of glass. "That's Mercer, glass conduit obviously, and that lady, she's Polaris, mind!" Fey shouted, raising a vine shield to cover herself. Hydro easily absorbed the moisture from it, leaving dead vines on the ground. The nature conduits eyes widened in horror, booking it. Hydro sent a couple of water spears at her, and even when she ran, one clipped her in the back of the leg. "Fey!" I shouted. Glaring, I dashed forward, driving my fist into the fucker's face. "She's just a child!" I exclaimed. Hydro regained his footing, glaring at me. Water traveled down his arms, wrapping around his limbs. I smirked, waving my hand at him. "Come at me dipshit." With a yell, he charged at me with dual water swords.

Zeke distracted Polaris long enough to break the mind thing she was doin' to D, allowing him to cinder blast her back. "Damn that hurt...." Delsin wheezed, going to stand. As soon as he did, his eyes rolled back, and his legs went weak. "Of fuck!" Zeke exclaimed, catching him. I grimaced, barely avoiding his attack. Mercer chuckled, chargin at them. His attack never hit. My eyes widened as the trees began to distend, shifting. "What the hell?!" Mercer screamed, as the tree literally bent down, wrapping it's branches around him, and pinning him down. Each branch he cut, two more would wrap around, constricting him.

"AUGH!" I shouted as Hydro swung his water blade, getting me good in the left arm. "Fucker!" I shouted. Just a few more hits, then it'd be over easy. Hydro charged at me once more, but leaped up into the air, driving the water blades into the ground, knocking me back with a water blast. Damn, he had some dirty tricks. But so did I. When he was reforming his blades, I got him right in face with a neon bolt. Hydro screamed, clutching his face. I smirked, slowing down the world around me once I aimed, blasting at him multiple times with my neon bolts. "This is for kidnappin' my best friend!" I exclaimed. Hydro fell onto one knee, and I dashed over kicking him right in the gut. "That's for destroying our apartment!" I shouted.

Hydro stumbled to his feet, parts of his trench coat were torn, making his metal arm more visible. I dashed forward, punching him in the face again. "That's for tryin' to kill me and my friends all the those times!" Here is was. Singularity. Pulling my arms back, a neon ball began to grow within, growing as neon rippled around my body. "This is for being a massive dick!" I released the singularity, pulling in Polaris, Mercer, and Hydro all into it. Zeke and Fey looked at me odd, and I waved them to wait. "3, 2, 1." And just as I finished counting, the singularity exploding, throwing the three of the away from the blast. Hydro fell the ground, looking absolutely wrecked. The few trees that survived this entire situation were now burnt with neon, giving a badass vibe if I do say so myself. Serves the bastard right. I smirked, walking over to Zeke to check on D before I finished these a-holes off. They weren't gonna get up after that blast-

A pained grunt came from behind me, and I turned around shocked. "No way.." Fey gasped out from beside me. She stood behind me, and I grimaced. That singularity took all the juice out of me. Hydro strained, but managed to push himself onto his feet, more of his uniform torn, new scars on his normal arm, a slight bust in his metal arm, and when he stood, my eyes widened. His mask had been destroyed from the blast, and he glared at me with his dark brown eyes. My mouth went dry as I stared at the man before me.

"Jesus christ...copman..?"


	19. More questions - Fey

I looked at Abi, seeing her eyes wide as she stared at Hydro. "Jesus christ...copman..?" She breathed out. Did she know who he was...? This guy, he was, he was a monster. Their people were monsters! Torturing conduits, lying, wanting to kill everyone else!

Zeke quickly aimed his gun and Abigail grabbed his wrist. "Don't!" She shouted, making the gun fire into the air. Hydro flinched, glaring at us. She looked back at him, watching at the water conduit disappeared into water mist, and ran away, probably getting Polaris and Mercer. I stood silently behind Abi, not knowing what to do. Zeke stomped over, glaring. "What the hell?!" He shouted, "You know what that bastards done?!". "We can't hurt him!" Abigail stated. "Why..?" I asked. "Because...he's D's brother..." Was all she said, looking down at Delsin.

The walk back to Seattle was long, and the sun was already setting. Zeke managed to have Delsin resting on his back, carrying the man. I glanced worried at Delsin. That was insane... the power burst, all at once. It made sense why that and Polaris' mind powers had him out.

"What did you mean back there?" Zeke finally asked, after nearly 5 minutes of us walking in silence. I looked at the two of them, and Fetch sighed aloud. "You already know how we all knew each other during the whole Augustine take down thing. Well, ya see, D came to town with his big bro, Reggie, or as I called Copman. They came together to do their whole rescue their trie adventure. Near the end, me and teen angel were kidnapped. Held at some base of hers by Puget Sound. They came to get us, and some conduit that was held up with us betrayed him, so his brother came to get us. Things were lookin' good until...Augustine dropped the stone casing holding us up onto them. He didn't give us all the details but we knew he fell in with that concreate shit on him." She told us the story, and I thought back.

Hydro was a clear weapon of the Founders. I was only 12 when I met them, and it was the early days of their organization. A few months after Augustine was defeated. Only their leader, whom I never met, plus Castiel and Polaris were there. He was there, and looked rather the same. Now that I thought about it, he seemed to always have a mask on. It honestly made me wonder if they knew who he was and did that for a reason. For the reason of Delsin finally returing. I nervously gulped, staring at the ground.

"Damn..." Zeke said, looking down at Delsin. I stopped, turning to look at him myself. After a few minutes, I spoke up. "What..what now, Abi?" I asked. Fetch sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "First of all kid, don't call me that. Secondly, I honestly don't know." Ab-I mean Fetch replied. Soon the silence returned, and all of us were just walking down the road now....there was no way we were going to make it back in time before the sun setted. And it honestly made me nervous seeing all the injured Founder soldiers. Zeke glanced at the road, eyes turning to the tire tracks. "Hope our insurance has a conduit insurace." I could hear Fetch breathe out.

After what felt like hours, we could make out the lights of Seattle. It was now...what? 8pm. Yawning softly, I rubbed my eyes. "Heh, same girly." Zeke said. Fetch turned to two of us, then to Delsin on Zeke's back. "What are we gonna tell him?" She asked. "We'll tell him the truth."


	20. He lived - Delsin

"He isn't ready." A female broke through the haze that was...all my senses really. "Dear, he's 11. You need to accept that." A male voice teased. The other voice sighed, and I slowly shook my head. A chill brushed against my body, and a whine escaped my lips. Fuckin' christ, it was cold. I slowly began to open my eyes, blinking to regain my vision. Rubbing my eyes with my hands, I slowly began to look around. "It's just, he's my baby, our youngest child. I mean, Reggie is 15 now, a Sophmore. It's all going to fast, and then before you know it, our boy is gonna graduate while the other just starts high school." The female voice spoke. That voice... it sounded like...

"Mom..?" I asked, looking around, only to find myself in a snow storm. Grunting, I pushed myself up, looking around. That was defiantly mom's voice, even after it being so long ago, I knew, I fucking knew it was her... That meant she was talked to dad. Searching blindly in the snow, I did my best to follow the voices. "Clara, they aren't little kids anymore. We have to accept that their gonna grow up." My father's voice echoed in the blizzard. I stumbled towards it, the strong cold winds hitting my body. "You can't blame me Peter." Mom's voice said. I continued looking, desperate to find them. I knew when this was...I couldn't..I couldn't lose them again..!

Two new, but familiar voices joined the chat. "At least you have two, our little Tanis is our only baby." Damien, Tan's dead spoke. "Oh come on you all, we're starting to sound like our parents." Dana, Tan's mom, stated. "It's the thing about being a parent." Mom sighed aloud. "Okay, enough chit chat. Let's hurry off before we miss our event.".

The event, no, no no no! I tried to run faster, but I could feel my movements becoming slower. A pair of hot hand grabbed my shoulders, pulling me away. "NO!" I screamed.

"NO!" I screamed out, shooting up, my eyes darting around frantically. "Jesus fuck!" Zeke exclaimed. Wait, Zeke? I calmed down, slowly looking around. I found myself in an old apartment, which by the stuff, I was guessing was Zeke's. Looking shocked around me, were Fetch, Zeke, and Fey. "G-Guys...?" I asked, rubbing my head. Damn, I have a splitting headache. My eyes widened as I felt my hair, and I looked around frantically. Fetch couldn't help but snicker at my hat hair, but I was to focused on finding my beanie. "Looking for this?" Fey asked. I paused, turning to the young girl. She gave a small smile, holding out the beanie to me. Sighing in relief, I took the beanie from her, sliding it onto my head. "Thanks kid...um, how did I lose it anyways?" I questioned. Fetch and Fey looked at each other, then me.

"How much do you remember?" She asked. I thought back as far as I could, and honestly, it's mostly a blur. Last I remembered was... I glanced sadly at Fetch. By the looks of it, she seemed to catch on fast. "Oh..." She sighed aloud, "Of course it was the first thing that came to ya mind.". "Look...i'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said that." I began. "Don't D...just don't. We can deal with that later, there's alot more important shit to talk about." Fetch remarked. I stared dead at her, "What could be more important? What else happened while I was out?" I asked.

"For starters, you've been out a good day or two kid. Secondly, we ain't got more progress on gettin' to the Founders. We was more focused on findin' you before they did." Zeke told. Fetch nodded, before turning to me. "D, there's somethin you gotta know." She sat besides me on the couch, taking my hands. I looked at her concerned. "What is it?' I asked. She looked at the other two, and they nodded. I watched as they left the room, and couldn't help but be a little more nervous now. What was going on? Fetch stared at the wooden floor, and I tilted my head to try and get a look at her face. Fetch sniffed softly, and I grimaced. God, I hated seeing her cry. And If I somehow made her cry again- "Del, it's about your brother.".

My body tensed slightly...Reggie..? My mouth went dry, but I forced myself to speak. "W-What do you mean...? What..what about Reggie...?" I asked, trying to supress the memories of losing my brother. I had already seen it so much in my dreams, followed by our parents' death. I just...I didn't want to see it again. She forced herself to face me, a single tear running down her face. "What happened to you..?" I asked. She choked on a soft sob, "I'm not crying for me..." there was a momentary pause, "I'm cryin' for you.".

I could only looked at her perplexed, not knowing what to say. Her soft hands clutched mine tightly, and rubbed her thumb over my hand. "I don't know how to tell you this...but you need to know..." Fetch shook her head, her magenta hair draping over her eyes. Soon, she took her hands from mine, pushing her bangs back. Taking a deep breathe, she rubbed her eyes and faced me. "I ain't gonna hide it from ya this time... D..." She took another deep inhale, and spoke.

"Your brother is alive..and he's Hydro." My world immediately crumbled...


	21. What Next - Fetch

Delsin, understandably, was not thrilled hearing the news. In fact, he stormed outside of the apartment. "Well damn..." Zeke murmured, scratching his chin. Fey glanced at me, and I nodded. "You two stay here. I'll chat with him." I sighed, heading outside the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"Alright D, where'd ya go?" I asked aloud, scouring the halls for my ex. Come on D, don't make this hard for me. I just wanna help you out. Stepping down the hall, I couldn't help but glance at the other rooms in the halls. How many people had left their homes? Up and unpacked their life because of the Founders? All those innocent people who weren't condits gettin murdered. Conduits being kidnapped to join the cause. It was startin' to piss me off the more I thought about it. These bastards were ruinin' so many lives around here, and they were all to fuckin' busy thinkin' about their ideal world. Ideal my fuckin' ass. I shook my head, returning my focus on looking for D. If were gonna do anythin' about these assholes, we needed him in the game.

We all had to be in the game.

Eventually makin my way up a set of stairs, I found D sitting at the edge of the roof, staring off towards the city. I leaned against the doorway, looking at the city myself. I never thought this place would become as important as it did to me. Glancing back at D, I spoke "What's with people goin to rooftops when their havin' an emotional crisis? Some new teen trend or somethin'?". He half turned his head, but kept his focus on the city. I sighed, getting off the wall. "You know, it sure as hell does make people think you're gonna jump, but in our case that won't do much." I quipped, walking over.

"It's not just about Reggie." He finally spoke, and it caught me off guard. "What?" D sat silently, his hands folded together. When I sat beside him, he just shrugged, and threw his hands into the air. "I don't fucking know, okay...it's just....there's a lot. Like...like after that break down I had, I've been, I don't know, off key with my powers." He stared down at his hands, as if searching for any sign of his abilities. I mean, I couldn't even finish nature for Christ's sakes. I don't know if I lost them or what! I mean I used all of them at once!" Delsin shouted in anger, angry tears starting to roll down his eyes, "And without my powers, I can't fight the Founders.. I can't help my brother or my friends! Without my powers I am no one!".

It hurt to see D like this. That note we left on hurt, but I couldn't just leave him like this. I grabbed him by the collar of his white jacket, forcing him to face me. "Listen to me D, you ain't useless no matter what you think. So no power or not, your gonna help us kick those fucker's asses! So don't give me any of that emotional bullcrap, kay?!" I shouted. He was staring at me wide eyed, so I shouted again. "Understand me?!". "Okay okay!" Delsin exclaimed.

Tough love. Works all the time.

Smirking, I stood up. "Nothing's changed." He murmured, pushing himself up as well. "Why should it?" I commented. Delsin rolled his eyes at me, and adjusted his jacket. I smirked, casually elbowing him in the side. He scowled, and glanced back at the city. "What now?" I questioned, standing between him and the exit of the roof. Del paused, looking back at me. His eyebrows furrowed down as he thought. I tsked, sighing aloud. "You ain't the best thinker D." I stated. He ignored me, looking at the exit of the roof.

"One thing I know for sure is that we can't do this alone. I mean, right now there are only four of us, plus Stacy. And I can't even use my powers. We need more people." He explained, pacing back in forth back into his deep thinker mood. "Well who are we gonna get smokes?" I questioned, putting my hands on my hips. Del stopped pacing, snapping his fingers. "That's it!" D said. My face morphed into an expression of disapproval, quickly shaking my head. "Nuh uh. We are not getting him" My voice was unheard, and Del was already pulling out his phone. "I cannot fucking believe you, D." I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head as he started sifting through all the contacts on his phone. 

God damnit. We were gonna fuckin do this. Callin the redneck conduit who fuckin threw us under the bus. Great. Great plan D.

"Alright, I got a signal, it's not exact, but it should lead us to him." Del remarked, looking up from the phone screen. He prepared to walk back downstairs, but I grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "Hold on D." He turned to me, "I know what I said, but how do you feel about...everything?".

"I missed him for so long..blamed Augustine, and Hank, but mostly myself. Reg, Reg was my morale compass, always setting me on the best path, even if it ended with my sorry ass in jail all the time. When he died, I lost a part of my life. And hearing that he's Hydro...the guy that tried to kill me on multiple occasions, flooded Seattle, kidnapped Eugene, almost killed Tanis...it's hard to swallow. But that doesn't matter now, because I plan to get some answers."

I couldn't read his face for a second, and I was unable to read him. Delsin's eyes wavered towards the city, and I glanced over. It was easy to see his eyes were focused on where Puget Sound was. My fingers slowly intertwined with his, and he looked at me. I stared back at him, and knew that we were both hurtin' a lot....so why not find comfort in each other like we had before? Without hesitation, the two of us leaned forward, well he mainly leaned down, and our lips connected...it was desperate, and searching for comfort, and it did. The two of there for each other, when the world had taken so much from us. That's where the spark had come from. It came from our pain turning into something else. Something beautiful.

The two of us slowly pulled away, as we stared at each other. "I...am so sorry for everything I said. I was so pissed off with everything, I took it out on you." Delsin held my cheeks, a sincere and apologetic look plastered on his features. "I know dummy." I said, and jabbed him in the shoulder, "It was still a dick move.".

Delsin hissed in discomfort, letting go to rub his shoulder, while I stepped back smirking. "So... we good?" He asked. I looked him over, and nodded. "Yeah, we're tight." We could deal with romance drama later. "So, what's this big plan of yours? Besides getting the bald scum bag?" I asked. "My plan is to get my powers working again if I can, master nature if I still have too. From there, we're gonna bring Hank, and ever so kindly invite him into our griup of misfits, then go bust into the Founder base. There I shall steal Polaris' powers, which I must say hurt like hell, fix up Reg, then we all beat the One!" Delsin announced with a shit eating grin on his face. God, what the hell was that desciption. Note to self, never say that again. "That plan has a lot of holes in it, and seems way to simple with how you worded it." I said. Delsin chuckled, looking at me.

"You said it yourself, I am not the best thinker."


	22. Mercer Island - Fey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I retyped this chapter like twice now, and had three chapters in the works. I lost roughly three chapters of work. Between losing all these chapters, and the finales, I was unable to continue. So basically Delsin gets his powers back into work after meditating, digging into the things that haunt him and facing his deepest thoughts. They locate Hank, Tanis is awake and recovering, but staying in the hospital. Groups off to freaking Mercer island where Hank is.

I sat silently in the back of the car, right next to Delsin. "How much longer..?" I asked softly. Stacy looked back at me for a moment, before having Fetch grab her and make her face forward. "We don't need to die, or lose another car." Fetch said. Stacy rolled her eyes, tapping the screen of her phone.

"It's a 12 minute drive kid, there's not much left." Stacy remarked, keeping her eyes on the road. "To think Hank would be long gone." He murmured, staring at his phone. Fetch looked back, leaning over to the back seat. "What's up?" She asked. Delsin looked up from his phone, then out the window. "She's awake, really fucking out of it from all the medicine." He sighed aloud. "At least she made it out alive. Being fucking gutted." Fetch said. Del frowned, staring at the back of his girlfriend's seat. I glanced silently at him, not knowing what to say. The four of us sat in the car in silence, not knowing what to say.

After two minutes or so, Stacy broke and turned on the radio. To my surprise, she wasn't blasting her own songs from her band. It was just some traveling music, seemed generic, but it didn't kill me or boredom. Adjusting myself in my seat, I leaned back against the chair, looking at the waters as we crossed the bridge. "Looks like we're finally here.".

Stacy drove her Lexus up to an empty parking lot near a pharamacy, and we all stepped out. "So how is this going to go down? I don't plan on staying to long, I have a show in a few days, and everything has to be perfect." I coud almost hear Fetch's eyes roll. "We'll be quick. I'll use my tracker, I've done it before with Hank." Delsin told, pulling out his phone, the screen was still cracked. "Then we'll let you get started smokes, I'm gonna buy snacks real quick then, you go ahead." Fetch said. Delsin nodded, using a vine to lift him up to the top of the buildings. Fetch began to walk to the stores, and Stacy leaned against her car, checking her phone. "I'm not leaving my girl alone. Go tag along with your friends kid." Stacy spat out. I glared, clenching my fist. "You've been doing that this entire time." I stated. Stacy turned her head towards me, chuckling as she pocketed her phone.

"Listen you little homeless mop." She flipped her hair, walking over to me, "We aren't friends. Yes, we're all conduits, but it doesn't matter. You're still some homeless street rat. They know it too.". "Their my friends..." I said. "Your a tool, a helper. And when they don't need your help anymore, they'll drop you right off to the streets where they found you sweetie." A smug smirk grew on her face. I clenched my fist tightly, feeling my throat tighten. She was wrong! They cared, I know they did..! Zeke did, he'd talk about lots of cool things with me! Fetch, she thad aught me about tagging, well, even if it was with neon, but who cares?! And Delsin, he ws super nice, even acted like a big brother to me. There was no way he'd treat me like the Founders did.

"Hey!" I smiled, hoping Fetch would tell her off. That didn't happen though...she didn't hear. "I got everyone somethin' to munch on." Fetch said, "Whatcha doin'?". "Oh, me and this little sweet heart were getting right along!"Stacy lied through her teeth. I hated celebrities, offically, I hated them. Fetch nodded, convinced by the singer's lies. Stacy took a bag of kernels from Fetch, heading to the back of her Lexus. I stood idly by, folding my arms as we watched her. They wouldn't betray me...right..?

I didn't wait for Stacy, and turned to my neon friend. "I'm gonna go help Delsin." I said. Before she should reply, I ran forward, lifting myself off the ground with the vine. Not surprsing, Delsin wasn't on this roof, but he was literally across the street. Instead of chasing after him, I just sat down, positioning me on the ledge of the building. I silently looked around, taking in the view. The sun shone brightly, and I couldn't help but scowl thinking of Stacy. Who on Earth did she think she was?

My thoughts were interrupted by a lot of noise, and screams. I shoot up confused, and I heard a whoosh from behind me. Fetch was there now, a trail of neon behind her, and Stacy just arrived in a ray of sunlight. Of course, a ray of sunshine. Only if her fans knew how she acted those with lower class than her.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Fetch asked, leaning forward, trying to find out. I simply shrugged. "Useless as ever." I could hear Stacy faintly whisper. Not wanting to yell, I tried to help Fetch figure out what was going on. To our shock, several Founder memebers were tossed forward, surrounded by smoke. Delsin leapt from the roof he remained on, landing down to the streets. "Idiots gonna get himself killed." She groaned, jumping down. Gulping, I followed, sliding down a tree I had managed to extend. Safely on the floor, I hesitantly approached the men, but stayed behind Fetch. She gently patted my shoulder, before stepping forward. "Was it you?" She asked. Delsin shook his head, and a voice spoke. "Trying to claim my handy work now?" A male voice said. Fetch tsked, while Delsin seemed to hold back the urge on fighting the man.

"Hey Hank, glad we don't have to change another person down."


End file.
